Total Drama Project: Stars
by DoctorPika
Summary: A rebuilt Wawanakwa welcomes 21 campers into it's torturous ways. Join the Chris, Don, and Pika respectively, as they observe the chaos that erupts when the challengers are pitted against each other. Enjoy the ride, and if you did, consider favoriting or reviewing HERE! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS! 9/ 21 currently remain
1. Cast List Official!

Pika: I hope you you like this ca-

Chris: cast list!

Don: I thought I was going to say that!

Pika: *sighs* guys...

Chris: You're jealous I'm winning the voting contest.

Don: Ha! I'm winning now! By TWO votes!

Pika: *sigh* here's the cast so far:

 _ **Annah: (Stereotype N/A) (adiffrenttateofmind)**_

 _ **Julio: (The Human Encyclopedia) (Lime-lensed Lord)**_

 _ **Alysson: The Trap Idol (Icathius Nytfall)**_

 _ **Brittany: The Girl With a Dark Secret (Liz The Sweet Writer)**_

 _ **Algonquin: The Rebellious Boy Scout (Michaelfang9)**_

 _ **Gezella: The Theater Kid (POMForever)  
**_

 _ **Gabe: The Easy-Goer (Gabox15)**_

 _ **Wallace: The Fancy Fanatic (Myself)**_

 _ **Eliza: The Crazy Crafter (Pandacupquakes)**_

 _ **Joshua: The Popular Swede**_

 _ **Pearl: The OCD Twin**_

 _ **Ruby: The Shy Twin**_

 _ **Leroy: The Sneaky Player**_

 _ **Spencer: The Creepy Mime**_

 _ **All 5 OCs above belong to Michealfang9**_

 _ **Jalvert: The Anti-revolutionary**_ _ **(Read the Riveting Race!)**_

 _ **Hanbei: The Sleepy Genius**_ _ **(Read the Riveting Race!)**_

 _ **Sophie: (Stereotype: N/A) (Skyn1ninja123)**_

 _ **Ax: The Strong But Silent (Obikinoah)**_

 _ **Pearl and Ruby are both from the K'wala Islands (Ruby isn't a contestant however) to get the full effect, please read it!**_

Pika: This is it! This is the Official Cast List of Total Drama Project: Stars! I will begin writing and get this chapter up ASAP. I hope between today and Sunday. Start placing your bets! FYI: The host will be Don!

 _ **"Please read the first installment of TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!" Don smiles**_


	2. New And Painfully Improved (1)

**"Good morning Total Drama enthusiasts!"** Don smiles at the end of the repaired bridge, both him and the bridge looking perfect. **"Today, we'll take 18 campers, separate campers, and pit them against each other! They'll race around the island-"**

 ** _"Don..."_** Pika slaps his forehead.

 **"Collecting travel tips.."**

 _ **"Don..."**_

 **"And racing for ONE MILLION-"**

 ** _"DON!"_** Pika shouts, managing to break through Don's announcing. _**"May I?"**_

 **"You might as well,"** Don sighs.

 _The camera pops from out of a tree, then from under a gopher, then out of a bass._

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish if swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Algonquin is asleep fishing_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she and Ruby and sitting on the beach. She runs away screaming as Ruby rolls her eyes_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie raises an eyebrow_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, while Gabe listens to music through his headphones_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Eliza crafts a butterfly out of styrofoam, and Spencer takes it_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer breathes on the butterfly, and it takes flight_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Jalvert looks at the butterfly, and Hanbei yawns as the butterfly goes into his mouth_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 17 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

 ** _"Well, I'll get you started,"_** Pika smiles. _**"Our first contestant is Jalvert, who is taking a break from the Riveting Race to join us here!"**_

Jalvert steps onto the dock,wearing a long blue coat, a vest, and tie, and dark blue dress pants, looking as intimidating as ever. "Nice to be here, Pika," He smiles. Pika and Don high five him.

 _ **"You got it?"**_ Pika asks Don reluctantly.

 **"Yes,"** Don says. **"Our next contestant is Brittany!"**

A power radiating girl steps onto the dock, wearing a black tank-top and a silver necklace. "Good morning to all of you! I hope we can get along nicely!" Brittany smiles and shakes Don's hand. Jalvert gives her a respectful nod. Brittany waves politely.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brittany:** "Let me finish what I was saying on the dock," Brittany stares at the camera. "Lets be the best of friends.. OR ELSE. If I find an enemy. They go down, one way or another."

* * *

 **"Contestant number 3 will be: Gabe! The easy-going guy. Stay with the flow!"** Don smiles.

A boy steps onto the dock, there being seemingly claw marks on his shirt that spelled out the word 'savage'.

 **"What's up Gabe?"** Don smiles.

"Not much dude! It's an honor to meet you guys!" Gabe smiles happily, and takes his place next to Jalvert, who takes a good long look at him, before deciding it was unimportant and turning away.

 **"Our next contestant will be... Alysson! The boy that I mistake for a girl!"** Don says, embarrassed.

A black boot stomps it's way onto the carpet, then, the camera pans upwards, revealing stockings, jean shorts, a white sweatshirt, and two strands of silver hair. The man continues to strut down the carpet, pulling a pocket watch out of his pocket, checking it, then continuing his strut, until standing beside Brittany, and runs his fingers down his silver hair.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brittany:** "See exhibit A," She rolls her eyes. "He's very... villian-esque. Although, I have been wrong before..."

* * *

 **"Next up: we have Annah! Welcome to the show!"** Don smiles.

Annah steps off of the boat, wearing leggings, a powder blue guardians of the galaxy shirt, and maroon shoes. "Good morning!" She smiles, and curtseys for Don.

* * *

"Not bad, not bad at-" Don begins

 _ **"DON!"**_ Pika shouts.

* * *

Annah looks Brittany just for a second, then turns around quickly, next to Gabe, her dark brown hair, whipping as she turns around.

"Ouch!" Gabe says.

"Oh sorry, please SUCK IT UP!" Annah says to Gabe.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gabe:** "umm... what? I was making a joke..." Gabe says, wide-eyed.

* * *

 **"Well, our next two contestants are from the K'wala Island series, Chris is hosting,"** Don says unhappily. **"Meet Pearl and Ruby!"**

The twins step off of the boat that had been carrying them. Ruby gives her sister a hand down the boat, while Pearl gets out her disinfectant and sanitizer.

"Good morning!" Pearl says brightly to Don.

"Good mor- what are you doing?" Don asks.

"Sanitizing this place for my protection," Pearl tells Don as if HE'S the freak. "Obviously there is a whole lot of sweat on this dock, since the workers were building it in THIS heat," she finishes matter-of-factly.

"She's very.. concerned for her health..." Ruby says shyly.

"Hey, I haven't got the cold since I was six! Tell me who's insane NOW," Pearl says proudly.

"Still going to go with you," Annah says, as she grabs Pearl's sanitizer, and washes her hands with it.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Pearl screams and takes back her sanitizer. "Now it has 'Annah' germs all over it!" she cries. Nonetheless, she took her place next to Annah.

Ruby shyly follows. When Brittany offers her hand in a handshake, she shakes her head slowly and stands next to Pearl.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ruby and Pearl:** "We don't do handshakes," Ruby whispers.

"Too unclean. That's another reason I don't get sick! Add that to the list!" Pearl smiles.

"Yeah yeah," Ruby rolls her eyes, and takes out a roll of parchment.

"No, that's list one," Pearl points at the scroll. "We're looking for list 5."

"Welcome to my life," Ruby sighs.

* * *

 **"Next contestant is Gezella! The Theater Kid!"**

"Lights! Camera! Action!" The girl smiles as she holds up her hands in a camera position. Alyssa glances at her, but nothing more and turns his head away. She wore a gray blouse, and her sandy blonde hair was neatly tied in a ponytail. "Hello Don!" She smiles, holding out her hand like a microphone. "How do you feel about hosting this show?"

 **"Well I-"**

"And that's all the time we have for today! Back to you, Gezella! In all seriousness though, you can call me Ella!" She twirled around and spun her way next to Pearl, who cautiously pumped out generous bits of sanitizer.

* * *

"I've seen better walks than that!" Alysson sniffs. "She's only a beginner in show biz!"

* * *

 **"Our next contestant is Julio!"**

A spanish man stepped off of the boat, giving a 'how do you do' to Don, and nodding to the rest of the campers. Pearl responded by spraying him with disinfectant.

"I don't need germs from another country," she said, nose up in the air.

Jalvert said hello to him, then looked down at the dock once more.

 **"You nine players will now be a team!"** Don smiles. **"Since this is the newly rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa, we'll be using relatives of the first ever teams! You'll be hence forth know as the Mighty Moles!"**

* * *

"I never thought I'd be so unstylish. A MOLE! eeeew!" Alyssa complains.

"I suppose there are worse things to be called than a mole," Brittany says, a little relieved.

"Moles are a very important part of nature!" Julio smiles.

Ugh. A mole. A MOLE?! How is a beautiful girl like me supposed to be a mole?!" Annah says hysterically. "Although, that Alyssa guy is pretty cute..."

"Moles are covered in germs. Ever since I lost my old bottle of sanitizer.. LOGAN, I've been keeping extra in my bag. Each are gallon sized, just in case," Pearl says. "Moles are covered in germs."

"We aren't ACTUALLY moles you know," Ruby says.

"Moles? We could be called the Eggplants and I wouldn't care. We have a pretty strong team. I'd love to see them beat us!" Gabe smiles.

"I can tell that Annah will be a threat," Jalvert narrows his eyes. "Brittany saw it too. We'll need to take her out. And FAST."

"I'm officially a mole! Click!" Ella smiles and takes a fake selfie.

* * *

 **"Well, the first contestant of the next team is Algonquin! The Boy Scout!"**

A man in a boy scout uniform strides down the dock. He nods toward Don, and places his feet on the ground, and keeps them planted.

 **"Well, that was interesting. Our next contestant is Eliza!"**

A girl jumps onto the dock, and sees a loose floorboard. Several frames later, it's a wooden butterfly. "Hi Don! Hold this for me!" She says quickly, throwing him the butterfly.

 **"Ok... GAH! SPLINTER!"** Don says dropping the butterfly. **"AHH!"**

Eliza takes her place next to Algonquin, her electric blue eyes zooming around the camp.

 **"Our next contestant will be (ouch) Joshua, from the K'wala Islands!"** Don flinches.

Joshua steps off of the boat.

"Good morning," he says in a swedish accent.

"Oh we ALL know who you are," Pearl rolls her eyes.

"How rude, after that challenge we spent tied together-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Pearl shouts.

 **Contestant number four of team two: Hanbei from the Riveting Race!"** Don says.

"Good afternoon," Hanbei says sleepily.

"Um.. it's 9 am," Algonquin says, looking at his watch.

"Well good morning then.." Hanbei says, yawning.

"Stop yawning! It makes the air unclean," Pearl gripes.

"Calm down sister," Ruby says to her.

 **Contestant number fourteen, Ax!"** Don announces.

Ax had a huge, muscular build, and lumbered his way over next to Joshua. Joshua smiles and Ax returns it, and looks back up.

 **"Nothing to say for yourself? Oh well, heres the Leroy!"**

Leroy steps onto the dock and smiles at all the contestants. "Hello Don!"

"Hello," Annah says, giving him a wave.

"Careful. You might get windburn," Brittany growls.

"I'm sorry WHAT?" Annah whips around.

"Nothing," Brittany says calmly.

* * *

"Who does that Brittany think she is?! I'm not someone who will take being treated that way standing up!" Annah narrows her eyes. "She goes down. Other than that, I like everyone on our team. Julio seems sweet, and Alysson is nice enough. Pearl may be a bit of freak, but she is nice enough. Her sister is cool too! I'm not a villain!"

* * *

 **"Here is Sophie! What's up Soph?"** Don asks Sophie.

"Not much, thank you Don!" Sophie says cheerfully and walks across the dock. "Hi teammates!"

"Hi," Algonquin says.

"Hello," Leroy smiles.

"h'lo" Ax says shortly.

 **"Our next to last contestant is Wallace! The fashion freak! Remind you of anyone?"** Don looks at Alysson, who scowls.

Wallace steps onto the dock. He wears a white suit and a blue-green scarf, which waves in the breeze. "Good morning to all of you," he says sweetly. "Ugh. Stockings. Those went out of style like, a century ago," he makes a gagging sound as he approaches Alysson.

"Hey, white suits aren't exactly all the rage either," Alysson narrows his eyes.

"Well, the difference between you and I is, I _dress for success_. You evidently just dress with whatever is lying on you're bathroom floor," Wallace says coolly, walking toward his teammates, giving a high five to Algonquin as he passes.

"You little... what- I- ARGH!" Alysson stutters frustratedly.

 **"That last contestant should be here by no- SWEET MOTHER OF WHATEVER MADE CHRIS!"** Don screams as a mime is imitating him next to him. He appears to have a piece of duct tape covering his mouth. He wore a gray over coat, and a polkadot white and black shirt.

* * *

Don lays on the toilet of the confession can whimpering and leaves the can with the toilet seat down. The Mime pushes the toilet seat upward, and removes the duct tape and smiles.

* * *

 **"Ahem. The mime's name is Spencer. He will be participating this season, to my displeasure,"** Don sighs, and Spencer tips his beret and joins his team. **"Wallace, Algonquin, Spencer, Sophie, Leroy, Ax, Eliza, Joshua, and Hanbei, I name you the Crazy Catfish. Please join me back here at 7 tonight. That is all. Who will be eliminated first? What will the first challenge be? Find out on part two of the first episode of: TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"**

 _ **"Good job,"**_ Pika smiles.


	3. New And Painfully Improved (2)

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters in the fanfic minus Wallace

* * *

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Ruby (The Shy Twin), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (Stereotype: N/A), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Jalvert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gabe (The Easy-goer), Gezella (The Theater Kid)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Eliza (The Crazy Crafter), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius)

Total contestants: 18

* * *

 _ **"Can I trust you with this intro?"**_ Pika asks Don pointedly.

 **"Yes. I can do intros!"** Don says.

 _ **"All right. Fine. Do it,"**_ Pika says reluctantly.

 **"Welcome back! Last time, we introduced you to the campers! With 18 of them in total, we're sure to be in for some Total Drama! Alysson and Wallace hit it off, and so did Brittany and Annah! Eliza gave a splinter I'll never recover from, and I think Chris hired a mime to sign up for the show and creep me out,"** Don shivers. The mime slides into view, tips his beret, then slides out of the frame. **"Who will be the first sent packing off the island? Find out here! On Total! Drama! Project: Stars!"**

Pika gives the mime $10. "Good job Don! You did do a good intro!"

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Algonquin is asleep fishing_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she and Ruby and sitting on the beach. She runs away screaming as Ruby rolls her eyes_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie raises an eyebrow_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, while Gabe listens to music through his headphones_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Eliza crafts a butterfly out of styrofoam, and Spencer takes it_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer breathes on the butterfly, and it takes flight_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Jalvert looks at the butterfly, and Hanbei yawns as the butterfly goes into his mouth_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 17 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

 _Location: The Dock Of Shame: Players: Gabe, Ella, Annah, Julio, and Brittany_

 _Gabe is sitting on the lifeguard chair, while Ella sits on the other end. Annah is sunbathing, Brittany is on the other end of the dock, looking at her locket. Julio is swimming._

"What do you think the first challenge is going to be?" Gabe asks Ella.

"Whatever it is we'll be able to _click!_ beat it!" Ella smiles and takes a fake selfie with Gabe.

"You realize you're not actually taking a selfie right?" Annah asks seriously.

"Of course she doesn't that would be illogical!" Julio says good-humoredly, popping up from under the water. "You don't actually think you're taking a selfie, right?"

"Of course I am!" Ella smiles and takes another fake selfie. "With the greatest camera of all!"

"The air phone 7?" Annah says sarcastically.

"No, of course not silly! The mind!" Ella looks at Annah.

"Ah. You're a very metaphoric person aren't you?" Julio asks, going to the shore.

"You could say that," Ella says, looking into the water. "I'm more of a serious person though.

* * *

"The sad part is, Ella is the most sane person on my team other than Julio and Jalvert," Gabe says. "And Julio might NOT be sane. I don't know enough about him yet. I will stick to my strategy though: Stay low until the merge, then start winning every challenge! It's flawless!"

* * *

"Sometimes the mind fails you though," Brittany says solemnly, looking up from her locket for the first time in a while.

"Ugh, you've been looking at that thing forEVER," Annah clicks her tongue. "What's in there anyway?"

"It's just a souvenir from this museum I went to once," Brittany says quickly.

"Really? What museum? I'd love it if you suggested it to me," Julio smiles, picking up his sketchpad, which he left on the dock.

"Well, I don't quite remember. I just remember having a really good time with my dad," Brittany says.

"Oh. That's too bad," Julio's smile falters with disappointment.

* * *

"I doubt Brittany went to a museum to get that locket," Julio says slowly. "I'm not one to stick my nose in places it doesn't belong, but the girl has me hooked on this case. And I want to solve it!" He slams his fist against the confession can floor.

* * *

 _Location: The Grass Fields: Players: Algonquin, Eliza, Hanbei, Spencer, and Joshua_

 _Hanbei is taking a nap, while Algonquin tries to brag to the rest of the players._

"You know, one time I built a shelter big enough for 10 people with only a coconut and the wild!" Algonquin says, putting his hand on his hips proudly.

"Really? How?" Joshua asks him.

"That's between mother nature and I!" Algonquin says.

* * *

"He's lying," Eliza says. "If he is, we vote him off. If he isn't, he's a threat and he's voted off anyway. Bad move boy scout. Bad move."

* * *

"Well, why don't we ask mother nature herself?" Eliza says, raising an eyebrow.

"Not possible! Mother Nature isn't a real thing!" Algonquin says confidently. "Oh..."

* * *

"Not my best play," Algonquin looks into the camera nervously.

* * *

"Well, let's see you do it!" Joshua says.

"Impossible! There isn't a coconut here fo-" Algonquin is hit in the head with a coconut.

Eliza and Joshua turn around and see Spencer pulling a coconut out of his satchel.

* * *

Eliza and Joshua are both laughing. The camera turns to Spencer's confessional, where he removes the duct tape, laughs, then puts it back on.

* * *

 _Location: Dock Of Shame (night): Players: All (including Don and Pika)_

 **"Welcome my friends! I am going to show you the way you will be sent home if or when you lose,"** Don says.

"You mean WHEN some of us are eliminated," Annah says, looking at Brittany.

Brittany makes a fist, but Don continues: **"This is the Flight Of Shame. This rundown plane will transport you to Pahkitew Island, or what's left of it, and drop you, free falling from 500 feet up, with only a flimsy parachute to protect you."**

"Don, that sounds germ-y and life threatening," Pearl says.

 **"So don't get eliminated! Our intern who tested it is in the hospital, with 20 broken bones. Although, we didn't give him a parachute..."**

"But you're giving US a parachute right?" Alysson asks nervously.

 **"Of course!"**

"I don't see why you'd need it though. You're so sloppy, you'd look better in a cast," Wallace says snidely.

* * *

"When the merge comes, he's gone! Why can't I take his parachute?" Alysson grinds his teeth.

* * *

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt!" Annah smiles.

* * *

"Um.. what?" Julio says blankly

"Who is she?" Brittany asks stunned.

"Ugh, it's probably some new disease I DIDN'T GET! Take out the list Ruby!" Pearl smiles.

"This is... unusual..." Javert says, puzzled.

"What happened to HER?" Gabe says. "10 bucks it was a rock that hit her head."

* * *

 _Campfire Pit (Night) Players: All (Including Pika and Don)_

 **"Welcome to the campfire pit. Where all dreams are destroyed,"** Don says. **"Here, Pika will hand out chocolate bars to the safe people, because I won the coin toss."**

 _ **"I'm not much of a gambler,"**_ Pika sighs.

"Let's never end up here," Leroy says.

The rest of the catfish nod.

 **"We'll see, because you're challenge starts now!"** Don smiles.

"WHAT?!" All the campers but Algonquin, Leroy and Spencer exclaim.

 **"Also, there are 15 different necklaces, made of the finest silver placed around the island randomly. If you find one, you may use it on yourself or a friend if you wish. You may use as many as you like per ceremony. Use it wisely! Now, you're first challenge is to find you're tents you'll be staying in for the rest of the summer Catfish, you're cabin is north. Moles, you have to guess. Good luck!"** Don smiles.

"Let's go! I have a feeling their this way!" Algonquin points north. "According to my compass it's that way."

"Fine, but only because you're the only one with an idea," Eliza narrows her eyes.

Spencer and Joshua nod threateningly.

"You really should find the campsite. If I go without sleep, you're DONE," Hanbei glares.

"I agree with Hanbei. We need our sleep to win challenges!" Sophie says.

"Where do we go?" Gabe asks his teammates, sounding worried.

"We should go west! I think that would be the smartest way to go," Annah says, and begins walking in a random direction.

"Hold it," Julio grabs Annah's arm. "If north is THAT way, west is THIS way," he points to the left.

"Oh right! Silly me!" Annah smiles and turns the opposite direction.

"Who died and made her team captain though?!" Brittany asks angrily.

"Well, no one died, and no one else besides Javert would be any good as captain," Pearl says, squirting generous bits of sanitizer onto her hands.

"That's true..." Ruby says shyly.

"D-did you just speak?! In front of all these people?!" Pearl says, shocked.

* * *

"This is why I don't talk," Ruby explains.

* * *

"Well, what if the way they are going is right? Then we're behind!" Gabe says, like it's not obvious.

"Right. Well, we'd better go west," Javert says, and begins walking.

"Right. The less time we spend out here, means less bug bites, and those stupid misquitoes are EVERYWHERE," Pearl gripes.

"And less time to ruin my FABULOUS looks," Alysson says pridefully.

"WE MIGHT LOSE THIS CHALLENGE AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU'RE LOOKS?!" Ruby screams, then after realizing what she's done, falls over and shuts up instantly.

* * *

"Wow good job. I didn't think you were capable of that," Pearl applauds.

"I don't typically raise my voice," Ruby says shyly.

"No, but it is a good thing you did. Raising you're voice helps get you're point across," Pearl smiles.

"I never would have guessed," Ruby rolls her eyes.

* * *

Ruby is curled into a ball on the ground. Julio helps her out and pats her on the back for support, which angers Pearl to no end.

"Hey guys! I took a picture! Camp is that way!" Ella says, pointing right.

"I guess you're air phone 7 DID come in handy," Alysson raises an eyebrow at Annah, who glares at him.

"Yeah! Follow me!" Ella smiles.

* * *

"We're officially lost! _Click!_ " Ella takes a fake selfie

* * *

"Yeah. Follow the crazy person. That's a GREAT idea. Not the play I'd go for, but it's certainly unique," Leroy says to the opposing team.

All the team members who look at Ella who smiles and waves.

"Maybe you're right..." Pearl doubts.

"Hey! We're going to stick with Ella thank you!" Annah pulls Pearl away from Leroy.

* * *

"mm.. good. Now the seed of doubt has been planted," Leroy smiles. "And when that plant blooms: BOOM! Good bye Gophers! Then, good night Catfish! I'll win, and then spend the million on whatever I want!"

* * *

"Ugh. Maybe we should turn around..." Sophie says, ducking under a cobweb.

"I agree. Can't you just turn around?" Leroy asks impatiently.

"No, maybe their farther away than we anticipated," Algonquin says, continuing the trek.

"More than half an hour away?" Joshua points out.

"Well, let me put it this way: if the Moles were headed the right way, they'd be there right? So we're not too far behind," Algonquin replies.

"If we go sleepy tonight, we'll vote you off," Eliza growls.

"Unless someone ELSE screws up," Hanbei looks around his team mates.

 **"And the Moles have found the tents! Sorry Catfish... where ever you are... please report back to the elimination within the next hour!"**

"UGH! We will go sleepless tonight!" Sophie sighs.

"I'm hating this," Eliza sighs.

* * *

Spencer takes out a map of Camp Wawanakwa and a red marker from his satchel. He then begins to draw on it, and shows that the way to the cabins is south, while Algonquin was leading them north. He rubs his hands together and narrows his eyes. Then he takes out Spencer's compass and shows it was messed hit with red and silver markers.

* * *

 ** _"Welcome Team Catfish, to the first elimination. You will each cast you're votes, using a stamp with computer printed pictures of each person. Don't worry, each of you have an elimination sheet, so we'll know exactly who voted for who!"_** Pika says. _**"Algonquin, start voting."**_

* * *

Algonquin stamps his sheet, and shows it to be Leroy.

Leroy holds up Spencer on his sheet.

Eliza, Joshua, and Sophie all stamp the sheet, some in different places.

Hanbei falls asleep and stamps a random one.

Wallace stamps and takes a bow.

Spencer stamps the sheet.

Ax stamps the sheet and narrows his eyes.

* * *

 _ **"This is a big one guys! This will be the first one out the this new island. The obvious choice was Algonquin, but we had several different votes,"**_ Pika looks at the result sheet. _**"Well, the first chocolate bar is for Ax. Congrats buddy."**_

Ax smiles and lumbers, his black and white checkered shirt and gold necklace shining in the fire light.

 _ **"Eliza, and Joshua, you both are safe."**_

Eliza and Joshua both stand up at the same time, blush, then take their chocolate bar.

 _ **"Hanbei, and Wallace, you are also safe."**_

Wallace gets up, careful not to light his scarf on fire, while Hanbei sleepwalks his way to Pika.

 _ **"All three of you got many votes against you. This next chocolate bar is for Sophie. Good job. And the final person to get a marshmallow goes to...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.Spencer. I'm sorry Algonquin, you're the first one eliminated. I hope we see you later.. although I'm sure your team mates won't though. Good night.**_

"WHAT?! You voted me off?!" Algonquin stands up. "I apologized for that!"

"Sorry. When you prevent me from getting sleep, you go down," Hanbei narrows his eyes. "Bye."

 **"Algonquin is gone, but Team Catfish still has 7 members. 17 campers remain, and next time, we'll bring that number down to 16! Who will be the next stop on this teen removal train?! Find out next time on: TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"** Don smiles.

 **End Episode**

 _ **Pika: I didn't want to vote Algonquin off, but I didn't really see another option. Either way, here are the votes:**_

 _ **Sophie: Algonquin**_

 _ **Algonquin: Sophie**_

 _ **Ax: Algonquin**_

 _ **Spencer: Sophie**_

 _ **Hanbei: Wallace**_

 _ **Eliza: Spencer**_

 _ **Joshua: Algonquin**_

 _ **Wallace: Spencer**_

 _ **Leroy: Spencer**_

 _ **Spencer: 3 votes Sophie: 2 votes Wallace: 1 vote Algonquin: 4 votes**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this episode! See you next time!**_


	4. Ezekiel Elimination Error

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters in the fanfic minus Wallace

* * *

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Ruby (The Shy Twin), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (Stereotype: N/A), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Jalvert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gabe (The Easy-goer), Gezella (The Theater Kid)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Eliza (The Crazy Crafter), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius)

Total contestants: 17

* * *

 _ **"You want to take this one too?"**_ Pika rolls his eyes. _**"Don't mess up though dude. It's not good for ratings."**_

 **"As if I ever mess up!"** Don says pridefully. **"Last time on Total Drama Project: Stars! We introduced the contestants to their worst nightmare: The Flight Of Shame! We also introduced them to the 15 hidden immunity idols hidden around the island. Their task was to find their campsites or spend the night sleepless. Thanks to Spencer's.. toying with Algonquin's compass, the Catfish lost the first challenge. Also thanks to Spencer: Algonquin got the boot, and was the first person to leave the new Wawanakwa. Who will be kicked off next? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT MOON!"**

 _ **"Um.. stars."**_ Pika says. _ **"We can't all have great intros."**_

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Algonquin is asleep fishing_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she and Ruby and sitting on the beach. She runs away screaming as Ruby rolls her eyes_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie raises an eyebrow_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, while Gabe listens to music through his headphones_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Eliza crafts a butterfly out of styrofoam, and Spencer takes it_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer breathes on the butterfly, and it takes flight_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Jalvert looks at the butterfly, and Hanbei yawns as the butterfly goes into his mouth_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 16 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

 _Wawanakwa Woods 1:30 am_

"Who got kicked off?" Annah asks the groggy Catfish.

"That idiot boy scout. He messed us up and pointed us in the wrong direction!" Sophie says angrily.

"Oh. I was actually worried you kicked off someone... interesting," Annah says.

* * *

"Okay.. so MAYBE I like Wallace. The ability to toast someone and look stylish is like one in a million! I need to switch teams and get closer to him!" Annah squeals happily.

"Algonquin? Pathetic. He was so.. unuseful that he didn't even belong here on this show," Alysson sniffs.

" _To be or not to be..._ I guess Algonquin chose not to be," Ella smiles.

"Algonquin? Who is that again?" Gabe looks up from his phone.

* * *

 _Mole Campgrounds 1:45 am_

"We ought to get to bed," Javert yawns and checks his watch. "It's past 1 am."

"Alright. Well, good night girls!" Julio waves to the female members of the Moles, and zips the flap behind him.

"About time," Alysson says, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry what?" Julio asks. "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"No, but you might be," Alysson raises an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," Gabe says, taking off his shirt.

"The girls outnumber us. If we lose, I want an agreement that we vote off one of the girls," Alysson looks at his teammates.

"Yeah, fine," Gabe says, getting into bed.

"Ugh. Going into a sleeping bag from who knows where, without pants or a shirt? Yuck," Alysson sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah, well maybe some of us aren't afraid to mess up our hair," Gabe smiles and turns over to fall asleep.

"Perhaps. I however will not vote with you, I won't be voting out Ruby or her sister," Julio narrows his eyes.

"ooh.. Someone has a crush!" Alysson says obnoxiously.

* * *

"Believe me. I DON'T like Ruby anymore than I like Annah. I don't want to vote her out because, if I vote HER out, her sister will go insane, and I'm not risking that," Julio explains.

* * *

 _Mole Girls Tent 1:45 am_

"Well, anyone you like?" Annah smiles at Pearl.

"Ugh. I hate people that pry into other people's lives," Pearl rolls her eyes. "Now can you please go to sleep?"

* * *

"Am I worried Ruby and Julio will ever be a thing? Ha! Never! Ruby is much more sophisticated than that!" Pearl says pridefully.

* * *

"Can you PLEASE be quiet?" Brittany asks, laying in her sleeping bag.

"I'm trying! As Mrs. I-need-to-know-everything-about-everyone's-life over here!" Pearl says, shooting daggers at Annah.

Ruby enters the tent with a cautious 'hello' and gets into her sleeping bag next to Brittany.

" _You may not be interested in war, but war is interested in you (Leon Trotsky)_ ," Ella grumbles, burying her head under her pillow.

Annah gets into her sleeping bag next to Ella. "So how about you?"

"ARGH!" Brittany yells.

 _Catfish Boy's tent 2:00 am_

"Ugh. I still can't believe we can't SLEEP!" Leroy growls.

"We need our sleep! We really need it!" Hanbei sighs.

"Gee. I NEVER knew," Wallace spats. "The only GOOD thing about this is that I won't have to wear eyeshadow tomorrow."

The boys look at him weirdly.

"What?!" Wallace glares at him.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Wallace glares at the camera. "Even WITHOUT the make-up I'd still be the best looking contestant. And that's what's going to get me through to the finale!"

* * *

"Why are we in sleeping bags anyway when we are trying to stay awake?" Ax questions.

"You make a good point, but what are we going to do out there? Dig for gold?" Leroy rolls his eyes.

Spencer shrugs and pulls out a pickaxe from his satchel.

* * *

"Um.. what?" Leroy asks, amazed.

"Wallace and Spencer are both on the chopping block for the next challenge. Thank goodness I can just sleep," Hanbei yawns.

* * *

 _Wawanakwa Woods: 8:00 am_

"Good morning future prey!" Don waves as the Moles and Catfish step into the cage he is in.

"Future prey? All prey is disgusting! UGH! Germs everywhere!" Pearl rubs her arm nervously.

"That's including yourselves. Seriously, you guys are like bacteria," Don smiles.

"Get on with it Don," Julio rolls his eyes.

"For this challenge, you must escape being hunted by... Ezekiel!" Don points to a cage outside of theirs.

"Hey, he looks.. normal?" Wallace says, looking at the humaniod Ezekiel.

"Yeah. After he was eliminated from the Riveting Race, docs found him and made a few... tweaks to his brain," Don says, looking at Ezekiel. "He is now regular looking and he is civilized."

"So then, why are we running from him?" Gabe asks.

"Well, he may be civilized, he still has that primal urge to hunt and capture and stuff," Don looks at him strangely.

"So, how do we WIN?" Sophie raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"Although my goal is to win, if we lose, another Catfish goes home. Let's face it, I don't need Wallace OR Spencer. No one will EVER see me coming!" Sophie smiles. "The boys of my team think they know everything, but they are just as clueless as a deer in the headlights. Goodbye Wallace, goodbye Spencer! In short: win win!"

* * *

"Your goal is to invade Ezekiel's castle. But beware! There are laser and pitfall traps everywhere you turn. Also, Ezekiel has cameras installed throughout the castle, so he'll be watching you, every step of the way." Don explains. "Well, good luck, and try to make it out alive. We're not covering medical bills."

"Can we at least have breakfast and change out of our pajamas first?" Annah raises an eyebrow.

"YES! Great idea!" Hanbei smiles.

"You have 10 minutes. Winners, you'll be joining me for a pancake, croissant and bacon breakfast. Losers, you can eat whatever you can catch in the forest," Don says. "Good luck."

"WHAT?! At least on the original island, all the teams got food!" Eliza gripes.

"Too bad. 10 minutes before Ezekiel launches his heat-seeking missiles," Don says, checking his watch.

 _Mole Girl's cabin: 8:05 am_

"Winning does have it's advantages for sure," Annah smiles, pulling her shirt down.

"Do you ever wear anything besides Guardians Of The Galaxy?" Brittany asks.

"Nope! It's just the way I roll," Annah says, then leaves the tent.

Pearl and Ruby both look at each other and blink.

* * *

"Um.. what?" Ruby asks.

* * *

 _Mess Hall: 8:06 am_

"mmm! So good!" Julio smiles and finishes his pancakes. "I love them!"

"I know," Don says. "How's yours Ezekiel?"

"Very good thank you eh?" Ezekiel smiles.

"Wow. He's actually got manners huh?" Annah asks.

"Yeah. Docs say that they taught him all of school in the brain tampering," Don says.

"Really? How'd they do that?" Javert asks.

"They took some of the memory out of a cadaver," Don explains, causing Pearl to spit out her food onto Ruby's plate.

"Cadaver... unclean.. dirty... AHHHHH!" Pearl freaks out and runs, slamming into a wall, and falling over passed out.

Brittany and Annah laugh, while Ruby pushes her plate away from her.

"Well, it's challenge time! Good luck guys!" Don smiles

 _Moles: Ezekiel's Castle: 8:10 am_

"Where do we go?" Ruby asks shyly.

"Who knows? This place will be like a maze to get through!" Brittany says exasperatedly.

"Wait! I got something!" Gabe says. "I got this app on my phone that is like a radar that tracks electronic activity!"

"I didn't even knew you knew those words," Alysson stares.

"Well, it was in the description of the app..." Gabe says. "Either way, with this, I can track where the electricity is going and where the traps are!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Annah says. "Looks like we'll get 2 victories in a row!"

"Yeah! Go Team Mole!" Ella smiles and high fives her team mates.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ugh. Great. We can't even get IN!" Leroy says. "STUPID CASTLE! STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

Leroy punches the wall and it falls over.

"Not so stupid after all huh?" Wallace winks at Leroy. "Come on!"

 **"Team Catfish has entered the castle, but Team Mole is right behind them! Let's make this interesting shall we? Oh Izzy and Chef!"** Don calls.

Izzy and Chef Hatchet appear each of them holding a spaghetti rocket launcher. They both nod and enter the castle.

"It smells like... spaghetti," Ella sniffs the air.

"Yeah, come to think of it..." Gabe says.

Chef and Izzy appear and begin shooting at the Moles.

"Ahhh!" Alysson says, jumping out of the way of a meatball. "That was-" he's hit by a meatball.

"Run!" Annah calls to her team mates, who follow her.

"Wait! Gabe!" Ella yells, as Gabe is trying to dodge oncoming fire.

"We've already lost Alysson! We can keep going without Gabe!" Annah points out, and grabs Ella by the arm.

"Even so, Gabe has that app on his phone! Without that, we're doomed!" Julio screams. "ARGH! *bleep*

Brittany grabs Gabe's phone and runs to her team mates. "We lost Alysson, Gabe, and Julio in that mess," she sighs.

"We need to keep moving though," Ella says grimly.

 **"As the 6 Moles continue through the castle, the Catfish are about to be ambushed!"**

"Why does this place have to be so big?" Sophie asks and huddles around Leroy. "I'm scared..."

* * *

"You really think I'm scared of THAT freak? Ha! I'm playing Leroy for his vote!" Sophie smiles. "Normally, Leroy would be my biggest challenge, but in this case, he's being played like a violin!"

* * *

"It's alright. We'll find that freak," Ax assures Sophie.

"She's playing you you know," Eliza says and narrows her eyes at Sophie.

"WHAT?! I would do no such thing!" Sophie wails. "You are so rude!"

BAM!

Leroy is hit by an meatball and takes Sophie with him.

"Ah! Leroy you! You saved me!" Sophie smiles.

* * *

"Right. Without me, the team will NEVER win! And that's why I have THIS!" Sophie grins and holds up a necklace laced with silver. "Goodbye whoever I choose to target."

* * *

Spencer dodges all the meatballs, reaches into his bag and pulls out a brick.

"A BRICK?! How is that supposed to-" Joshua begins, but is shot.

Then Spencer pulls out an umbrella and uses it to block the meatballs. He signals for his team to back up.

Wallace ducks behind the umbrella, but is shot in the foot.

"AH! It's too sticky! I can't move!" Wallace screams.

Spencer looks around to see if anyone is watching, then hits Wallace with the brick.

Chef also shoots down Spencer

"Retreat!" Eliza calls and begins running away, before she and Ax are shot down.

"Hanbei! Run!" Leroy calls, but Hanbei is shot down.

 **"All Catfish have been shot down! Victory to the Moles! Catfish, you get the second prize!"**

"A reward challenge?" Leroy asks hopefully.

 **"Nope! You get to keep Ezekiel as a team mate!"**

The Catfish sigh, and begin to trudge toward the campfire.

* * *

"Am I worried?" Sophie asks herself. "Not at all. With Leroy and Ax as my play things, I get 3 votes I have absolute control over! Eliza is GONE."

* * *

"We should vote off Eliza for calling you a faker?" Leroy asks Sophie.

"It makes sense you would have a grudge but.." Ax says. "I think we'd rather vote for Wallace."

"Wallace will go after Ezekiel and Eliza leave the island," Sophie instructs. "There is no way Joshua will vote for her, but Spencer might..."

 _Catfish: Campfire Pit: 8:00 pm_

 ** _"For some of you, this has been a long day,"_** Pika says. **_"But one of you is about to lose a chance on a million bucks. Let's find out who it is! And it won't be Ezekiel, because he has immunity tonight."_**

"Can we get to the voting?" Joshua narrows his eyes.

 _ **"Sure! Sophie, you're vote will be cast that way,"**_ Pika points toward the confessional.

* * *

Sophie confidently stamps and shows her paper and shows Eliza's face smeared with red ink

Ax slams his fist down, spraying ink everywhere

Leroy reluctantly presses his stamp down

Joshua and Eliza both stamp in the same place

Ezekiel stamps and shows his vote: Spencer

Spencer stamps his paper slowly

* * *

 _ **"Let's get on with the votes, shall we?"**_ Pika smiles. _**"Anything before we start?"**_

"Yes! I'd like to use this idol!" Sophie shows her necklace confidently.

 _ **"mm... nope! It's a fake! Sophie, you are still on the chopping block! The following got no votes: Joshua, Ezekiel, Leroy, Ax, and Hanbei"**_

The five campers happily stand up and grab their chocolate bars.

 _ **"The next chocolate bar is for... Spencer!"**_

Spencer gives Pika a flower, tips his beret, and walks over to the people who are safe.

 _ **"Wallace, you are safe as well,"**_ Pika raises an eyebrow. _**"Surprisingly. I now owe Don $20."**_

"Yes!" Wallace stands up and grabs his chocolate bar.

 _ **"Sophie, Eliza, both of you got a whole ton of votes against you. But only one of you can get this sacred piece of immunity. That lucky winner is...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sophie. Sorry Eliza, you've been voted off."**_

"What?!" Eliza and Joshua stand up.

Sophie smiles and waves, then pops the chocolate bar into her mouth.

* * *

"At least with my elimination, my team sees the real threat: Sophie. If she gets all the boys on her side though, she'll be invincible! Maybe Ezekiel will be too stupid to see it or the other guys break away, but mark my words: the million does not belong to Sophie," Eliza crosses her arms.

* * *

 **"Any last words?"** Don asks.

"Eliminate Sophie! She's only playing yoooooooooou!" Eliza screams as she takes flight toward Pahkitew Island.

 **"Two down, one joined! in short: 17 players remain in the game! Who will take flight and who will choose fright! Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT STARS!"**

 _ **END EPISODE**_

 _ **Votes:**_

 _ **Ax: Eliza**_

 _ **Leroy: Eliza**_

 _ **Sophie: Eliza**_

 _ **Joshua: Sophie**_

 _ **Eliza: Sophie**_

 _ **Ezekiel: Spencer**_

 _ **Spencer: Wallace**_

 _ **Hanbei: Wallace**_

 _ **Wallace: Spencer**_

* * *

 _ **Sophie: 2 votes**_

 _ **Wallace: 2 votes**_

 _ **Spencer: 2 votes**_

 _ **Eliza: 3 votes**_

 _ **I didn't want to eliminate Eliza, but other than her little.. relationship with Joshua, she wasn't going to serve any purpose in the plot. And, hey! Zeke's back! I had to make him somewhat sane, or this wouldn't be so easy, but NO OTHER OFFICIAL TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTER WILL RETURN. Also, this is how the merge will work: I will set up a poll, where everybody can vote on who will return for a second chance. The merge should happen after 8 or 9 players have been eliminated. May the odds ever be in your character's favor ;)**_

 _ **Shoutout to everyone who gave me their OCs! You're awesome! All credit is in Chapter One, so go and check it out!**_

 _ **Thanks to: ThorBringsTheThunder: I love the K'wala Islands! And I'm looking forward to the Curse of K'wala!**_

 _ **Obikinoah: Looking forward to our co-authoring!**_

 _ **LizTheSweetWriter: I'm loving the Bell Island so far!**_

 _ **Thank You For Reading!**_


	5. Newbie Nile

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters in the fanfic minus Wallace (and the new character)

 _ **There will be 21 contestants total. 1 last episode, 1 this episode and one at the merge! I hope you enjoy the newest character in this fanfic! :D**_

* * *

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Ruby (The Shy Twin), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (Stereotype: N/A), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Jalvert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gabe (The Easy-goer), Gezella (The Theater Kid)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy)

Total contestants: 17

* * *

 **"Welcome back loyal fans to Total Drama Project: Stars!"** Don stands on the end of the dock. **"Last time, the contestants tried to sneak into Ezekiel's castle to catch the little twerp. Gabe the easy-goer played a key role by using his phone to get the Moles closer to their destination. However, Chef and Izzy's spaghetti launchers proved to be almost too much for the Moles, as they lost 3 members! The Catfish were slaughtered by the launchers and ended up earning themselves another elimination, and Ezekiel on their team! Eliza was eliminated however, and was the second camper to leave the island. Who will be booted next? Will the Catfish lose again? Find out here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT STARS!"**

 _ **"Good one! Keep doing that, and you can announce every episode!"**_ Pika smiles.

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Algonquin is asleep fishing_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she and Ruby and sitting on the beach. She runs away screaming as Ruby rolls her eyes_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie raises an eyebrow_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, while Gabe listens to music through his headphones_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Eliza crafts a butterfly out of styrofoam, and Spencer takes it_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer breathes on the butterfly, and it takes flight. Ezekiel watches it curiously_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Jalvert looks at the butterfly, and Hanbei yawns as the butterfly goes into his mouth_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 16 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

"Do you think Sophie is evil?" Leroy asks his fellow male team mates as they walk away from the campfire.

"No, eh?" Ezekiel puts in. "She seemed sweet to me eh"

"Well, you've only been here for one elimination ceremony. Last time, she got a lot of votes too.." Joshua reflects.

"I feel bad for Eliza. She was a nice girl, that's for sure," Hanbei yawns. "At least we can sleep tonight."

"That's true," Wallace smiles. "After all, we have suffered quite a bit."

* * *

"I don't know who Sophie thinks she is. I'm the evil one here. Not a lace dress wearing girl," Leroy narrows his eyes.

* * *

"Well, good night," Ax waves to Sophie.

"Hey, um.. can I ask you something?" Sophie asks.

"Sure," Ax raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not really evil you know..." Sophie rubs her arm. "I just... well.. did I seem evil?"

"No... not to me at least. You just wanted to vote Eliza off for calling you a faker. It's only natural," Ax smiles patiently.

"Oh, here come the others... thanks Ax," Sophie kisses him on the cheek and goes into her tent.

* * *

"Ax is a nice guy! He's probably the only one who WON'T vote for me next elimination," Sophie says nervously. "Besides Zeke that is..."

* * *

"What's up Ax? We're going to have a Speed tournament. You want to play?" Leroy smiles at him, cutting a deck of cards.

"No thank you," Ax says, and enters his tent.

"Huh. I thought Ax liked card games," Joshua says, confused.

"I think he does... but I also think Sophie did something to him," Leroy says suspiciously.

"Well, I doubt it eh? I think Sophie wouldn't even hurt a fly?" Ezekiel tilts his head.

"I'm not so sure.." Hanbei looks at the girl's tent. "Let's get playing, shall we?"

 _Moles Camp 11:00 pm_

"Ha! Winning 2 in a row is awesome!" Annah smiles, as she and Ruby are in a hot tub.

"It is! Plus, Don gave us these Fanta cases!" Gabe smiles and takes a sip.

"mmm... I love sugar... as long as it's on monthly occasion," Alysson takes a long drink from his soda.

"And he gave me bug spray!" Pearl practically glows, holding the can like it was her baby.

* * *

"I've been the only sane person on this team since day one," Julio raises an eyebrow. "Ruby doesn't even talk. Pearl is a germaphobe, Annah is Annah, Gabe is too go-with-the-flow, Javert loves to follow the rules too much, Alysson is obsessed with fashion, Ella loves theater too much... I could go on," Julio was naming them off with his fingers.

* * *

"Let's make sure our winning streak doesn't fail. We'll pick off these Catfish one by one!" Gabe raises a soda can as if to make a toast.

"Hear hear," Javert raises an eyebrow.

"Ha! You call that a toast?" Alysson says confidently. "That's nothing!"

"Well, it's better than you can do!" Pearl lowers her eyes.

"Guys! We don't need to be fighting! We need to keep our team together!" Annah says. "Ugh. Boys."

Brittany raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"Says the girl who has a crush on the most obnoxious guy on the island. And ZEKE is on the island," Brittany gripes.

* * *

"Annah's right.." Ruby says shyly.

"Really? We got this far, didn't we? So what if we lose one?" Alysson questioned.

"We can't afford to lose one!" Julio sighs. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"He's right. Let's go," Pearl says to her fellow female members.

 _Wawanakwa Fields: 8:00 am_

 **"I'll bet Team Mole is kind of upset that Team Catfish got a new member right?"** Don asks the Moles.

"Um.. no actually," Alysson raises an eyebrow.

 **"Regardless! You will be getting a new team member!"** Don smiles. **"Meet Nile!"**

A boy steps into the frame, wearing a orange dress that seems to have been cut into three pieces. The pieces had been dyed lime green and stood out. Under that, he wore white jeans. He had a slight tan, and brown hair with orange highlights.

"A dress wearing boy?" Brittany says. "Great."

"I'll take that with a grain of salt," Nile raises an eyebrow.

* * *

"So much for team peace. Well, since theres tension, I might as well use it to may advantage," Alysson smiles.

"It's high noon and someone from our team will more than likely be going home tonight..." Ella says slowly.

"New team mate? Ha! As if we weren't strong enough already!" Gabe smiles arrogantly.

"They don't know what they are up against. As far as I'm concerned, I've already won," Nile says confidently.

* * *

"They don't need a new team member! We got one because we had two eliminations in a row!" Sophie says angrily.

"You know, she's right! They don't need a new team member!" Leroy glares.

Spencer shakes his head.

 **"Whatever. I'm the host and I can do what I want. So, Nile, congrats. You are a mole!"** Don says. **"And that's final!"**

"But can we at least trade?! We got a sexist homeschooled kid, and they get a decent looking player?!" Joshua exclaims.

* * *

"At least make it even. Sheesh," Hanbei mutters.

* * *

 **"Today's challenge is a trivia challenge!"** Don smiles. **"You'll be getting random trivia questions. However, you won't know their point values unless you solve them or die trying. If you don't answer a question correctly, you'll be forced to spin the wheel of misfortune (patent pending) and complete the challenge. If you fail the challenge, you are out of the game, and your team loses a player. The team with the most points after 5 rounds wins! Sound fun?"**

"Um.. no," Ax sighs. "But it doesn't matter does it."

 **"Nope! Nobody cares! Since Ax so willingly volunteered, he will get the first question!"**

"How hard could it be?" Ax shrugs.

 **"REALLY HARD. Let's get down to it! Ax, what's the closest foreign country to the US that does not touch the US?"**

"Um.. the bahamas?" The gym enthusiast is stumped.

 **"Nope! Moles, you want to steal?"**

"Is it Russia?" Pearl presses her buzzer.

 **"Yes it is! Moles, you've gotten 200 points! Ax, get spinning!"**

Ax sighs, and spins the wheel.

 **"Ooh! The brain freeze challenge! Eat 5 Dairy Queen milkshakes, without rubbing your head!"**

"Is that even possible?" Javert looks at the ice cream.

"Probably not! Ax is OUTTA here!" Annah says confidently.

"AAAUGH!" Ax yells and falls over sideways halfway through the third one.

 **"Ax, you're done! Nile, you ready for your question?"** Don smiles and looks at Nile.

"You bet I am!" The boy smiles.

 **"In what war was napalm first used?"**

"Ha! World War 2 naturally!" Nile says confidently.

 **"Correct! Nile earns 150 points for his team! It's 350 - 0 Moles!"**

 _After several hours..._

Nile, Brittany, and Ruby still stand for the Moles, while only Hanbei stands for the Catfish.

"I can't believe I thought the Great Whale was the biggest animal in the ocean, not the blue whale!" Sophie face palms, and sits down with her team mates.

 **"Round 5! Moles, you have 700 points! Catfish, you only have 500! Will Hanbei turn the tables!"**

"You bet I will! Give me the question!" Hanbei says.

 **"What is fear of the sun called?"**

"Elementary! Heliophobia!" Hanbei smiles.

 **"Good job! 350 points for Team Catfish! Moles, you ready?"**

"You bet we are!" Nile says, and jumps up and down.

 **"What is the northern-most capital city called?"**

"Um.. It is... Moscow?" Brittany says uncertainly.

 **"Nope! Hanbei can steal, and be the first one to crack 1000 though!"**

"Reykjavik!" Hanbei cheers.

 **"Correct! 400 points to the Catfish! The final question can turn the tide however! Bet your points!"**

"I'm betting 1000 points!" Hanbei says happily.

"We're betting 700 points!" Nile and Ruby say happily.

"What is the name given to a triangle shaped fan of-" Don begins but Hanbei presses his button.

"Delta!" Hanbei says.

"Correct! Catfish win their first challenge, 2250 to 700! Moles, you'll be eliminating someone tonight!"

The Moles glance at each other nervously.

 _Campfire pit: 8:30 pm_

 ** _"Welcome Moles! You'll be casting your votes in the voting booth over that way!"_** Pika smiles.

* * *

Alysson stamps his paper and shows his nominee to be Ruby

Pearl and Ruby stamp together nervously

Nile glances at his paper and stamps confidently.

* * *

 _ **"Here, I have nine chocolate bars. Tonight, two of you will not be getting one. I have to say though, all of you deserve to go home. Gabe, you rely on the team too much. Nile and Ruby weren't fast enough to save you. Pearl, your OCD-ness is getting annoying. Annah just got nice for some reason. Brittany, Julio, I'd say you two are the only ones safe tonight."**_

"You mean the one round we lose, it's a double elimination?!" Ruby exclaims, then shuts up.

 _ **"Yup! As expected, Brittany and Julio are the first to receive their chocolate bars.**_

Both contestants smile and grab their chocolate bars.

 _ **"Nile, Annah, you are also safe.. for now."**_

Nile smiles and gets his chocolate happily. Annah looks a little confused, but gets the chocolate bar anyway.

 _ **"Javert, Pearl"**_

Both look satisfied and get their marshmallows.

 _ **"The four of you each got the majority of the votes tonight. Alysson, Ruby, Gabe, Ella. Two of you will be flying high tonight. The other two are about to be shot down and-"**_

"GET ON WITH IT," Alysson yells.

 _ **"Fine. Alysson, you are safe."**_

"Oh thank goodness," Alysson says, relieved.

 ** _This final marshmallow is for..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Ella. Ruby, Gabe, despite doing almost nothing wrong, your team has voted you off."_**

"RUBY?!" Pearl screams.

"Gabe!" Julio calls out to his friend.

"It's.. ok," Ruby smiles. "Win for both of us Pearl."

"But I..." Pearl tears up.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be back for the merge! You can count on iiiiiiiitttttttt!" Gabe yells as he flies away.

The Moles look at each other and sigh.

 **END EPISODE**

 _ **Alysson: Ruby**_

 _ **Pearl: Gabe**_

 _ **Ruby: Gabe**_

 _ **Ella: Alysson**_

 _ **Brittany: Gabe**_

 _ **Annah: Ruby**_

 _ **Nile: Ella**_

 _ **Julio: Gabe**_

 _ **Javert: Ruby**_

 _ **Gabe: Ruby**_

 _ **Votes: Gabe (4), Ruby (4), Alysson (1), Ella (1)**_

 _ **I'm not going to make any comments on this elimination besides, sorry Michealfang9 and Gabox15 for eliminating your character(s)**_


	6. The Betrayal Battle

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (Stereotype: N/A), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Jalvert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gezella (The Theater Kid), Nile (Mythology Master)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy)

* * *

Total contestants: 17 **"Welcome back total drama fanatics!"** Don smiles and steps closer to the camera. **"Last time, we had a double elimination, and Ruby and Gabe got the boot. Gabe promised that he would return at the merge, and Ruby didn't say anything... natch,"** Don says. **"We started with 22 and now we are down to 16! Who will go down next? Find out here on-"**

Chris grabs Don and throws him into the lake.

 **"Total! Drama! Project: Stars!"**

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Wallace is brushing his hair. The fish knocks the brush out of his hands_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she is on the dock. Nile is in the lifeguard chair. She runs away screaming while Nile looks over at her curiously_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie shakes her head_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, using Gabe's headset_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Spencer takes a doll cat out of his prop bag_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer watches the cat come to life and bound off. Ezekiel runs after it_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Javert looks at the cat, and Hanbei reaches out to pet it, but is rammed by Ezekiel_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 _Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow, and Hanbei lands, knocked out, beside them_

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 16 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

 **"Goooood morning darlings!"** A robotic voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"What on earth..?" Nile looks up from his game of checkers against Julio. Julio is obviously winning.

"Darlings?" Brittany raises an eyebrow. "That's not Chris OR Don..."

"Who even cares any more?!" Pearl sobs.

"It's ok Pearl... just because Ruby is gone doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it!" Annah tries to calm her down.

"It's not just that! Tears are filthy and I can't rub sanitizer on my face!" Pearl wails.

* * *

"Um.. what?" Annah blinks. "Her sister is gone, and she cares more about her FACE?! And people think I'M sadistic..."

* * *

"I still haven't forgiven you for the first day you know," Brittany narrows her eyes.

"I don't ever expect you to," Annah says simply. "But taking each other out of the game isn't very smart now is it?"

"Perhaps. What do I know though? You're probably getting Pearl to blame Ruby's-"

Pearl lets out a terrified wail.

"Ugh.. we'll finish this conversation outside," Brittany rolls her eyes and signals Annah to come with her.

* * *

"I wish Ruby were here, but we already discussed this," Pearl smiles. "Ruby knew she would eventually be eliminated. So, I just have to stay in the game 'til the merge! She'll come back for SURE. Who doesn't love a sarcastic shy person?"

* * *

"Look, Pearl HAS to go," Brittany says to her team mates. She isn't going to benefit us at ALL.

"But she's so.. dramatic!" Ella grins.

"I suggest we eliminate YOU for trying to eliminate another camper," Javert narrows his eyes.

"I second that," Annah raises her hand.

* * *

"THAT BACKSTABBING LITTLE-" Brittany begins

* * *

"Look. We all have a reason to be eliminated right now... except her..." Nile points at Ella who is singing a song from Hamilton. "Let's not count our crops before the harvest."

"You have a deal," Brittany nods.

"Yeah.." a clearly disappointed Annah nods.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What on earth...?" Joshua shakes his head. "Chris has got some screws loose, that's for sure."

"We don't even know it's Chris though," Sophie points out, filing her nails.

"You're right. It's more likely Don," Leroy says.

"See! I was right!" Sophie smiles proudly.

"Just like you were with eliminating Eliza...?" Joshua's eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted her gone since she was so mean to me!" Sophie fidgets nervously.

* * *

"I'm not really scared of Joshua," Sophie says matter-of-factly. "(DO NOT READ THIS LINE IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE K'WALA ISLANDS OR I WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU - Pika ;( ) But, he's already won a season of his own. What if Chris or Don are helping him cheat...?"

* * *

"Sure... whatever makes you sleep at night," Joshua walks away irritably.

"He's touchy eh?" Ezekiel blinks.

"Ugh! He can't blame me! I wasn't the only one who voted for her!" Sophie wails. "Or she wouldn't have been voted off!"

Spencer shakes his head solemnly.

"Don't you dare judge me you silent scarer!" Sophie says bitterly.

* * *

"The team is falling apart..." Leroy says slowly. "And after either Joshua or Sophie goes home tonight, I'll step in and unite it, making me the strongest person!... except the fact that Sophie scares me a little," he adds sheepishly.

* * *

"Hey Brittany!" Julio calls to her from behind.

"What do you want?" Brittany spats, clearly annoyed.

"I'd like to make a deal," Julio says slyly.

"What kind of deal?" Brittany replies, an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see..." Julio begins and starts whispering.

* * *

"I told him where I got the necklace in exchange for his vote tonight," Brittany says, unfocused. "And guess who it's for? Little miss backstabber."

* * *

"So that's what it means," Julio is wide-eyed. "I didn't expect that, I must say..."

* * *

"Hey Nile eh?" Ezekiel says, walking up to the boy.

"Uh huh?" Nile turns around.

"This is a stupid challenge. Trying to find the HOST of all people," Ezekiel grumbles.

"I know right..." Nile sighs. "Who IS he any way?"

"Don't act like I'm Owen! I'm on as level ground as you!" Ezekiel glares.

* * *

"I don't remember mentioning Owen OR unfair advantages," Nile thinks out loud. "I'd better watch Ezekiel more closely.

* * *

"Oh. Hey Nile," Sophie waves.

"I know what you've been doing to the other team," Nile narrows his eyes. "Let me promise you something: When the merge comes, YOU. ARE. DONE."

* * *

"TouCHY," Sophie lets out a deep breath. "You think he'd be thankful!"

* * *

"I found him!" Leroy calls.

"Ugh!" Annah squeals. "If we weren't ARGUING, we'd have won!"

Brittany and Julio shake their heads.

"Congrats! Advantage: Catfish!" Chris walks in between the stage lights. "This is Mettaton. He's a robotic TV star.."

"From Undertale?" Javert raises an eyebrow.

"Duh," Ezekiel rolls his eyes.

"Don't act so high and mighty homeschool!" Ax narrows his eyes.

"Touch-y" Annah clicks her tongue.

"Shut up," Brittany sighs.

"Agreed," Julio adds.

 **"Your challenge is to create a film set that impresses Mettaton,"** Chris says.

"Wait. CHRIS?!" Javert's eyes widen.

"Not too quick on the uptake, eh?" Leroy growls.

"You aren't even on his team!" Nile narrows his eyes.

 **LATER...**

The end result was not a close call. The Mole's side was neatly set up, while the Catfish's side was terribly set up and destroyed.

 **"Well Mett?"** Chris's eyes glitter. **"Who will win?"**

 **"Hmmm... The Moles!"** Mettaton smiles

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells.

 **"I like the underdog,"** Mettaton shrugs.

 **"Ok... Well, Moles, you need to pick who to eliminate!"** Chris says.

 **Campfire Ceremony**

 **"This is a big one! So! who will be going home?"** Chris smiles. **"Will it be Pearl, who is incredibly depressed? Or Annah? Probably Annah, but what do I know?"**

* * *

"Well. I DID say I would vote for Annah..." Brittany looks guilty. "But... you won't be missed."

"What's up with them? They are so dogged!" Annah growls.

"I don't want to do this..." Ella doesn't meet the camera's eye.

* * *

 **"Wow."** Chris looks surprised. **"Alright. Javert, and Brittany. Have a chocolate bar."**

"Yes!" Brittany wipes sweat off her brow.

 **"Ella."**

"I'm not throwing away my shot!" Ella sings.

 **"Alysson!"**

"I WILL kill Wallace," Alysson grits his teeth.

 **"Nile and Pearl!"**

They both smile.

 **"Now. Julio and Annah. One of you will be a player for no longer. And that player is...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Julio. Good bye."**

"WHAT?!" Julio stands up. "THIS IS ********"

"Sorry," Annah smiles. "But you are eliminated! So long!"

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK!" Julio snarls as he drives away.

"I'm sorry," Brittany looks at her feet. "Bye..."

 **"This is it! Final 15! Who will claim victory?! Find out soon, on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"**

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys. I'm writing a book that will be published, and it is eating away at my time like nobody's business. And the next episode may not be up for a while either. Once again, sorry, and I hope you enjoyed this VERY short episode. Also, don't worry Julio will be back ;) He's not played his role just yet. Also, Chris WILL be hosting for a while!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


	7. Counting Chickens

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Javert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gezella (The Theater Kid), Nile (Mythology Master)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy)

Total Contestants: 15

* * *

 _ **"So what happened to Don?"**_ Pika blinks.

 **"He fell into the river. Out of commission for a while. Such a shame,"** Chris shakes his head.

 _ **"Are we going to have to waste our budget on you?"**_ Pika sighs.

 **"Nah. I renovated the TDWT plane! I wasted our budget on THAT!"**

 _ **"Do you even know how much it costs to make a video game character from scratch?!"**_

 **"No."**

 _ **"You'd be surprised."**_ Pika says through gritted teeth. _**"Do your intro."**_

 **"Last time! We said hello to Mettaton, goodbye to Julio and a whole lot of betrayal from Brittany, using Julio's vote against him and thus closing the deal. Now we have 8 catfish and 7 moles! Who will say goodbye next? Find out right here! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"**

 _ **"You ARE much better at that then Don,"**_ Pika nods. _**"I still don't believe he fell in a lake though."**_

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Wallace is brushing his hair. The fish knocks the brush out of his hands_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she is on the dock. Nile is in the lifeguard chair. She runs away screaming while Nile looks over at her curiously_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie shakes her head_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, using Gabe's headset_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Spencer takes a doll cat out of his prop bag_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer watches the cat come to life and bound off. Ezekiel runs after it_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Javert looks at the cat, and Hanbei reaches out to pet it, but is rammed by Ezekiel_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 _Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow, and Hanbei lands, knocked out, beside them_

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 15 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Annah says absent-mindedly to her teammates. "YOU. ALL of you."

"Really? Even me?" Alysson smiles, and puts an ace of spades on the picnic table he and Nile were playing cards at.

"No. Not you, mainly her," Annah narrows her eyes at Brittany.

* * *

"YES!" Alysson grins. "Annah doesn't completely hate me! And I'll join her in voting off Brittany, and all will be well in the world. We'll get married and- wait. Am I on camera?"

* * *

"I have a feeling Alysson is hitting on me," Annah narrows her eyes. "And can you blame him? I mean SERIOUSLY! I've got everything! But, Wallace is WAY better than poor Alysson."

* * *

"You know who I really hate?" Alysson grimaces. "WALLACE. He STINKS! And Annah could possibly like him! I've seen her wearing his shirt while sleeping!"

*Camera cuts out to Annah sleeping with Wallace's shirt on*

"Where did she even GET that?!"

* * *

"What's up?" Leroy smiles at Sophie while she organizes her clothes by shirts, pants, and socks.

"Not much," she growls at him.

"Careful. She bites," Ax puts a hand on Leroy's shoulder.

"Don't I know it," Leroy sighs.

* * *

"It's pretty obvious Leroy has a crush on Sophie," Ax waves his hand matter-of-factly. "Am I concerned? Not in the least. I have Spencer to back me up... I think."

* * *

"This is terrible," Nile sighs to Javert.

"How so?" Javert raises an eyebrow.

"Because if Ruby comes back anytime soon, we'll have a major conflict with Brittany, Pearl, AND Ruby!" He sighs. "You were such an IDIOT for voting her off!"

"What are you proposing?" The detective narrows his eyes.

"Help me take out Pearl, and I'll do my best to get you to the finale," Nile holds out his hand.

* * *

"I really only have two options," Javert points out. "Join Nile, and risk getting found out, or not, and risk him coming after me! I don't NEED to win, but you never know when a million bucks might come in handy," the sleuth narrows his eyes. "I have to find some way to get Nile out of the game. And FAST."

* * *

"I will give you ten dollars for that bug spray," Annah growls, swatting at bugs.

"NEVER!" Pearl screams and runs across the dock they were standing on.

"Don't talk to freaks!" Brittany calls out from the lifeguard chair.

"Yeah! Like you!" Annah grabs a piece of wood.

 **"Attention contestants!"** the loudspeaker shouts. **"Will all of you please report to the Wawanakwa Woods for today's challenge?"**

"Great. MORE bugs," Annah growls, rubbing her arm uneasily.

"War is the only way to peace!" Ella danced around Annah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany crosses her arms.

"I'll tell you what it means," Javert claims, his trench coat blowing in the breeze. "She means that we need to crush the Catfish. They have the advantage in numbers, but to be honest, they are more against each other than they are us."

"While we have the advantage, strike while we still can!" Ella says happily.

* * *

Ella is more manipulative than I thought," Annah says. "That makes her more of a threat than I expected. She needs a bit of pressure against her."

* * *

"Let's go!" Nile calls to his team.

"We know," Pearl rolls her eyes.

"Let's crush some fish!" Annah says determinedly.

"I doubt you'll be able to," Ezekiel smiles pleasantly.

"H-how long have you been listening?!" Alysson says wide-eyed.

"I'd be more concerned about him," Ezekiel points to Spencer, who is looking over the Moles in a tree.

"Ew. Creepy," Annah shudders.

Spencer tips his cap and runs to the woods.

"First!" Brittany calls in the center of the forest.

"Congratulations!" Chris flashes his trademarked smile. "Now, let's wait for everyone else."

"Hello," Hanbei says sleepily.

Annah whispers something to the Moles.

* * *

"Target acquired," Annah says, holding a finger gun at the camera. "Bang!"

* * *

"Today we are playing Chicken!" Chris says.

"What do you think we are? Seven and a half?" Joshua rolls his eyes.

"Maybe YOU are," Nile says accusingly.

"Shut UP!" Chris says. "We'll be drawing straws. Longer ones mean top, shorter means bottom!"

"Oh joy. Top," Annah growls.

"I'll join you then," Brittany says bitterly.

* * *

"I hate her, but we NEED to win this war," Brittany claims. "I've got my eye on Ella. She's a lot more manipulative than she appears."

* * *

"I have a medium straw," Nile says, looking at his paper. "What do I do?"

"Score keep!" Chris says enthusiastically.

"Great," Nile says.

"There's also some fan mail you can do," Chris smiles and drops a stack of papers on him.

"Look," Annah says to Brittany. "I hate you. And you hate me. And we'll obviously vote each other off at any point."

"True," Brittany says. "What do you want?"

"We have to hate the others more than we hate each other, or we are doomed."

"I won't be your pawn!" Brittany growls.

"I'll even vote MYSELF off!" Annah says. "Just please help me!"

"Get started!" Chris says.

Brittany holds Annah awkwardly. They begin to gain their balance and charge at Sophie and Spencer. Sophie, who is on the bottom braces herself, while Spencer stands frozen.

The Catfish take a heavy blow, but hold their ground. Suddenly, Brittany trips and the two Moles fall into the water.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Annah says hysterically. "This is treason! No more Starlord! Time to become Ronan!"

* * *

"What was that?!" Brittany looks nervous. "Something grabbed me and pulled me under! W-was it...? Oh no..."

* * *

"What are you DOING?! Pearl says, disgruntled. "Now we're losing!"

"Let's do this! Ella says in a sing-song voice.

"Now I'm partnered up with HER," Pearl sighs.

Joshua and Leroy look ready to charge, while Ella prances through the water, much to Pearl's disappointment.

"We need to work together," Pearl claims. "Let's charge at them, and hit them as hard as we can!"

Ella gave her a thumbs-up and pranced toward them, leaping from side to side.

"What are you DOING?!" Pearl shouts.

Ella changes her thumbs-up, and points it to the right.

"Prepare the starboard side!" Joshua instructs Leroy.

Leroy turns to face the girls and charges. Joshua leaps off Leroy's back and tackles Pearl off Ella's back.

* * *

"Dirty tactics from a dirty fish," Pearl growls.

* * *

"The Catfish win! In a best of three, they won two of the matches! Therefore, Moles! You really DO suck!" Chris smiles.

* * *

 **All of the following are separate confessionals**

"Brittany knocked me into that stupid water! I won't forgive her!" Annah says stubbornly.

"Annah's on to me," Brittany says nervously. "But I'm more scared of Javert... I don't have the best memory of police officers."

"Ella really is quite scary with her talk of war," Pearl says. "But she is much less of a threat than Nile at this point."

* * *

"Welcome! You guys really suck!" Chris says. "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

"Alright!" Nile says impatiently.

"To our surprise, Annah gets the first marshmallow!" Chris announces.

"Some surprise," Annah mutters and takes the marshmallow.

Brittany looks at Annah, who pops the marshmallow into her mouth carelessly.

"Next up, Ella!"

"Thanks!" Ella says happily.

"Javert! And... Alysson!"

Each catch their marshmallow with ease.

"Pearl, Nile, and Brittany. Each of you really did the worst today. "One of you will not be seeing the sunlight on this island any more. And Pearl will be staying to see said sunrise!"

"Yes!" Pearl sanitizes the marshmallow and eats it.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brit-"

"WAIT!" Julio charges into the ceremony.

"JULIO?!" The Moles say incredulously.

"Brittany is a member of the-"

"That's enough Julio!" Chris cuts him off. "Nile, you've been eliminated. You'll be sharing a ride with Julio."

Julio grabs Brittany's necklace and holds onto it, despite Chris pulling him away.

"LET GO!" Brittany pulls away from the man wanting vengeance.

The necklace snaps in half, and Brittany slams into Annah, who falls to the ground.

"H-help me!" Brittany says.

"You dirty criminal!" Julio shrieks and jumps at her.

Brittany jumps away and tries to fend him off, but he knocks her to her knees.

Javert looks over the scene uneasily, while the rest of the crowd backs into the woods.

"Tell them who you are!" Julio says, revealing a pocket knife and pointing to her throat. "TELL THEM!"

"Enough," Javert says and swings his foot, knocking Julio backwards, landing on his back. Javert taps him in the foot, and Julio freezes, completely paralyzed. "All yours Chris," he looks at the Encyclopedia's body scornfully.

"Get out of my show!" Chris growls and attaches him to the method of transportation with Nile.

"The Moles are down two members to the Catfish's eight! Who will be booted next? Join us on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

 _ **Believe me when I say Julio knows something about Brittany. Also believe me when I say he'll be back! Hope you enjoyed, and review, review review!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


	8. Giving Wawanakwa the Ax

Team Mighty Moles: Alysson (The Trap Idol), Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl With A Dark Secret), Javert (The Anti-revolutionary), Gezella (The Theater Kid)

Team Crazy Catfish: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Leroy (The Sneaky Player), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Sophie (Stereotype: N/A), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy)

?: Julio (The Encyclopedia)

Total Contestants: 14

* * *

 _ **"**_ **Julio isn't right in the head,"** Chris says.

 _ **"He's just... misunderstood,"**_ Pika says nervously.

 **"No... he's crazy."**

 _ **"I-I want to see Brittany's file. Bring me everything about her! Julio was trying to say something, and I intend to find out what."**_

 **"It's your own funeral."**

* * *

 _A camera pops out of a tree, under a gopher, then out of a bass_

 _The frame follows as Don smiles and Pika looks at him suspiciously_

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**

 _Julio is swimming under water, when a fish is swiped up out of the water._

 **You guys are on my mind**

 _The camera goes above surface where Wallace is brushing his hair. The fish knocks the brush out of his hands_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _The fish goes flying and lands on Pearl's head as she is on the dock. Nile is in the lifeguard chair. She runs away screaming while Nile looks over at her curiously_

 **And I think the answer is plain to see**

 _Leroy laughs as Pearl grabs her sanitizer, while Sophie shakes her head_

 **I wanna be famous**

 _Ax is working out, using Gabe's headset_

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

 _Ella looks into the camera and smiles, causing it to go black_

 **Go pack your bags cause I've already won**

 _Spencer takes a doll cat out of his prop bag_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day**

 _Spencer watches the cat come to life and bound off. Ezekiel runs after it_

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

 _Javert looks at the cat, and Hanbei reaches out to pet it, but is rammed by Ezekiel_

 **na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 _Alysson and Wallace are fighting, while Joshua laughs in the background. Pearl (without the fish) raises an eyebrow, and Hanbei lands, knocked out, beside them_

 **Whistling chorus**

 _Brittany and Annah glare at each other. Don then appears, spinning a plate of 13 marshmallows on his finger. The cast all whistle fearfully._

* * *

"Two in a row!" Joshua said excitedly. "Let's keep our streak alive!"

"Indeed," Ax said.

* * *

"When did the man of few words get so popular?" Sophie asked. "I know I need to be on the down low, since Joshua and I are on... not so great terms. But Ax? He might be my next target."

* * *

"Perhaps we should consider teaming up," Ezekiel said to Wallace.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less," Wallace growled. "Especially with someone like YOU."

* * *

"Right now, I see opportunity," Ezekiel smiled. "Wallace already has a huge target on his back. One little push, and he's gonzo."

* * *

"Maybe we should keep our streak ALIVE?" Sophie said to her team. "And I am the best at everything in this group. So, I'll be in control."

"Who died and made you queen?" Leroy said. "I'd like them back alive, thank you very much."

"I agree with Leroy," Joshua said. "You are basically dead-weight at this point."

"But... I did win us the Chicken challenge," Sophie winked.

"You only won, because Julio grabbed Brittany and pulled her under," Hanbei said. "Joshua was more the winner of that challenge."

"What?" Ax questioned. "When did you see THAT?"

"Well, it was when-" Hanbei stopped as the Moles enter their territory.

"Well, well, well," Joshua said happily. "You seem to be down a member?"

"Screw you," Brittany replied hotly, still holding her necklace in her hand.

"You are just jealous," Leroy smiled. "How many in a row have you lost now? Three?"

"I think that's right," Ezekiel nodded. "It's quite a lot for such a tiny team."

"Shut UP," Annah growled. "One of your slimy ***** will be going in the Rocket of Shame tonight."

"Right," Joshua narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"I can tell that Sophie or Wallace are headed home next," Javert thinks out loud. "The question is, which is more of a threat?"

* * *

"Urgh," Ella claimed unhappily as the Moles leave the Catfish territory. "We've lost the first battle."

"Your dumb war idea doesn't even WORK," Pearl said. "We are already AT war, and in case you didn't notice, we are LOSING the war!"

"Which is why we need to think fast, and strike faster," Annah smiled. "You must agree to my plan- if you want to win that is."

"Fine," Javert, and Pearl agree.

"Agreed," Alysson and Ella say.

"Brittany?" Pearl asked. "Are you in?"

"Yes. Fine. Whatever," Brittany said. "But if it doesn't work..."

"I'll eliminate myself," Annah smiled happily.

 _ **After one VERY long night...**_

"Good morning cast!" Pika smiled, holding a coffee and briefcase. "We have recently approved Chris as the new host of this season!"

The cast groaned. Joshua and Pearl met eyes, but then quickly turned away.

"Due to some unevenness in the teams," Pika continued, "We shall be splitting the two teams into three."

"Only because you outrank me," Chris grumbled.

"Since we only have 14 cast members," Pika went on. "We will be introducing ANOTHER new contestant."

"But!" Chris interjected. "Due to some VERY good bargaining skills on my part, I managed to make today's elimination... not double.. but TRIPLED!"

"A triple elimination?!" Hanbei exclaimed. "B-but that would completely off-set the teams!"

"Can I introduce the new contestant?" Pika raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Chris smiled.

"This is my cousin. His name is Sheldon, but he goes by Lucky," Pika explained. A new person entered the room, wearing an unbuttoned white trench coat, a white dress shirt and black pants. Pika handed Lucky the coffee.

"Morning," Lucky said brightly to the contestants, sipping the coffee.

"In the meantime," Pika smiled. "I am leaving for a vacation in Britain. Therefore, the island is now 100% Chris- controlled."

* * *

"Great," Pearl said unhappily. "I bet Pika was the only reason we didn't get a QUADRUPLE elimination tonight."

* * *

"These are the teams," Pika said, punching a key on a control pad he had in his hand. The teams appeared on the screen next to him.

 **Team Killer Kestrels: Pearl, Joshua, Lucky, Brittany, Wallace**

 **Team Lightning Leopards: Javert, Hanbei, Spencer, Ax, Sophie**

 **Team Poison Pythons: Ezekiel, Annah, Alysson, Leroy, Ella**

 _ **(Aka my teams from TDD. Hey, I love the Kestrels, and since it was quit, they got to have something right?)**_

"For your benefit, these screens have been placed all over the island," Pika tapped the pad again, and the screens appeared on the trees in the Wawanakwa Woods, and the docks, and just about every where. "The island is now in your hands," Pika added, handing the pad to Chris, then grabbing a rope that had been dropped from a helicopter above. "Good luck!"

"Now then," Chris smiled. "Today we are playing the game: 'Who got rid of Don'?"

"Why would WE get rid of Don?" Wallace asked sensibly. "He was a better host to us than you."

"Actually, it wasn't me who got rid of him," Chris claimed. "One of YOU did."

"Chances of that are slim though, eh?" Ezekiel said. "How do you expect one of US to fess up to the crime?"

"I agree," Lucky claimed. "Killing someone is illegal. You expect us to break a law, then admit to it?"

"Don isn't DEAD," Chris snorted. "Just... injured." A voice sounded in his ear piece. It was very loud and obnoxious. "Very MILDLY injured."

* * *

"Crap," Ella groaned. "I'm not the best at brain teasers."

"I must say," Lucky said. "This looks very easy. My only real competition at this point is Javert. And that can be easily rearranged."

"Who'd get rid of Don... just to have Chris?" Ezekiel asked. "It's completely lop-sided."

* * *

"It was you!" Alysson blamed Wallace.

"No, it was you!" Wallace yelled back. The two of them broke into a slapping fight.

"Well, we'd better split into interrogation groups," Lucky said. "Myself, Javert, and Annah should interrogate the people of each of our teams respectively."

The group agreed and split into teams.

"What about you Hanbei?" Javert asked his past friend.

"I got nothing to hide," Hanbei shrugged. "Fire away."

"Um.. where were you?" Javert asked.

"Are. You. Kidding me?" Sophie clicked her tongue. "I've heard scarier stuff than THAT on Sesame Street."

"Alright then," the detective replied. He pointed his nightstick at Sophie's neck. "Where were YOU?"

"I was trying to apologize to our Joshua for our... differences," Sophie's nose wrinkled.

"Can anyone testify?" Javert shouted at his team. The team shook their heads, frightened. Hanbei just snickered.

"If I may, your honor," he bowed, approaching Javert confidently. "The information this fool is giving you is false. Her and Joshua have already determined that they won't agree on anything. Ever."

"Interesting," Javert smiled thinly.

* * *

"And that's EXACTLY why he's a threat," Lucky growled. "I have to get rid of him. But the problem is, Sophie is more than likely the guilty one! I have to play my cards right, and make sure we don't lose this challenge."

* * *

"Alright," Ezekiel said. "Just come out and say it, whoever did it."

Silence.

"Alright then," Ezekiel shrugged. "Annah, take it away."

"Where were you the night dawn disappeared," Annah asked Ella.

"I was practicing my movie quotes," Ella replied promptly.

"Not in the cabin?" Annah questioned.

"Not to disturb you," Ella smiled. "You were in one of your... unhappy moods."

"Right," Annah rolled her eyes. "I'll get back to you. How about you Zeke?"

"I was practicing my english, eh?" Ezekiel answered. "After getting a brain surgery, it's hard ok?"

"I'd imagine," Leroy snorted. "You were terrible at it before so-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Ezekiel asked. "My english may not have been great, but it was better than yours!" he pointed a finger at Leroy's throat. "You got that?"

* * *

"TouCHY," Leroy rolled his eyes. "I know who I'm voting for if we lose. It's obviously Annah, so, I'll just say it was me and get Zeke OFF this stupid island."

* * *

"Okay, fine," Leroy said, his hands up. "It was me, ok? I didn't want to tell anyone."

"So why didn't you answer the question when Ezekiel asked it?" Annah questioned. "You are just trying to cover for Ella, who obviously committed the crime, thanks to my deductive skills."

"But I didn't!" Ella whined. "I'd never hurt anyone!"

"And how do we know it isn't YOU?" Alysson asked, his fight with Wallace had brought him over.

"True!" Ezekiel said. "How about it Annah?"

"That's absurd," Annah replied. "Why would I do it?"

"Get her," Leroy smiled.

"Well?" Lucky asked his team.

"I like to believe I'm innocent," Joshua shrugged.

"Don't worry," Pearl said carelessly. "I know whodunit, so just skip this part?"

"How do you know?" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"It's pretty obvious," Pearl grinned. "When you are OCD and a germophobe, not much slips past your eyes. And the culprit is-"

* * *

"Alright gang," Chris addressed the group. "Let's get your final answers. Team Leopards?"

"We.. haven't decided on one yet," Ax spoke up. "We'll have to withdraw." His pendent gleamed in the setting sun, more obviously than usual.

"Weird..." Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"LAME!" Chris rolled his eyes. "You'd better hope the other teams give some TRASH answers, cause you are going DOWN otherwise."

"Sorry," Ax bowed.

* * *

"Really, I don't CARE if we win or lose," Ax smiled. "As long as I'm in the game, it's all good."

* * *

"Team Pythons?"

"Annah!" Alysson claimed. "It's fairly obvious."

"Wrong!" Chris answered.

"Told you!" Annah growled.

"Team Kestrels?"

"Ella," Pearl grinned.

"Correct!"

"Told you AGAIN!" Annah said, annoyed.

"No..." Pearl smiled. "I told you, and my whole team."

"WHAT?!" Annah yelled. "YOU LITTLE-"

"Leopards, you are up for a vote tonight!"

* * *

"Now everyone is going to know what I did," Ella grimaced. "My GOAL was to keep a low profile, but right now, I REALLY need some allies."

* * *

 _ **Voting/ Elimination Ceremony:**_

* * *

"Bye bye my sweet Ax," Sophie grinned. "I'd love to keep you around, but I would hate to lose to you." She kissed the painting, then stamped it confidently.

"My mind's made up," Javert claimed, stamping a painting.

"Dude is a serious threat," Hanbei growled. "On a major level."

Spencer put a finger to his lips, then stamped an unseen painting.

"I'm NOT going home tonight," Ax snorted. "But I'll tell you who is!"

* * *

"My my," Chris grinned. "This is quite interesting. But, since Javert and Hanbei have places to be, they'll be sent automatically."

"Thanks Chris," Javert bowed and exited, followed by a satisfied Hanbei.

"No one casted a vote for those two," Chris smiled. "You five votes split amongst three of you. Eh, good luck."

"Get ON with it!" Sophie growled.

"Fine. The first marshmallow is for... Spencer," Chris winked and threw the delight at the mime.

Spencer caught it, gave the camera a thumbs-up, and pranced toward Chris at his podium.

"The final marshmallow of the evening goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sophie. So long Ax!"

Ax stood up dramatically. "Well. I need to say one last thing."

"And that is?"

He grabbed Sophie and said: "I'd love to keep you in the game, but I'd hate to lose to you."

Sophie's eyes flashed in surprise and sudden enlightenment, when Ax stood up and opened his pendent, revealing a paper with a marshmallow on it; the invincibility pass.

"It checks out. Sophie, so long!" Chris smiled.

"B-but.." Sophie utters.

At the plane of shame, Javert and Hanbei wave good-bye as they drive away on a speed boat.

"I... you.." she said to Ax in astonishment.

"Bye-bye!" Chris winked, pulled a lever, and Sophie flew away into the night sky. Her shout sounded a bit like 'AAAAAXXXXXXX!'

"Nine down! Twelve to go! Can we eliminate all these campers? Will Sophie come back? And will Ax feel guilty about this? Yes, no, and no! On TOTAL DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!" Chris smiled.

* * *

 _ **I wanted Sophie's elimination to be a complete surprise. Ax belongs to my good friend Obikinoah, and I can assure you, despite his possible feelings, Ax WOULD have voted for Sophie that elimination, especially knowing his own immunity. Let's get down to the other votes. Javert and Hanbei are both mine, and I don't want to see them actually eliminated. I sent them away, because they still both have a role to play in the Riveting Race. Javert voted for Sophie, while Hanbei voted for Ax.**_

 _ **The deciding vote was Spencer, who was kind of a toss-up. Spencer is a strange character, so he's not easy to predict. Considering the circumstances however, I find it likely he would vote for Ax. As such: Ax had 3 votes, to Sophie's 2. Tell me what you thought of the elimination, and tell me who you want to go next by reviewing! See you soon!**_

 _ **Your friend (Maybe?)**_

 _ **-Pika**_


	9. Sculpting the Stars

_**I own NOTHING in this chapter, minus Lucky ;)**_

 _ **Current teams:**_

 _ **Killer Kestrels: Pearl (The OCD Twin), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Lucky (The Detective), Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret)**_

 _ **Poisonous Pythons: Annah (The Strategist), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy), Alysson (The Trap Idol), Ella (The Theater Kid), Leroy (The Sneaky Player)**_

 _ **Lightning Leopards: Ax (The Strong but Silent), Spencer (The Creepy Mime)**_

 _ **?: Julio (The Encyclopedia)**_

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris flashed that oh-so-famous smile at the camera. "Last time, We introduced Lucky and split the uneven teams a bit more evenly. But, it didn't work out for the Leopards, who managed to get a three-way elimination. We also played a murder, I mean, very mild mystery game! It came down to the last marshmallow of the night, between Ax and Sophie. Ax was sent home, until he used his invincibility pass, shoving Sophie's pride right down her own throat, and into the Flight of Shame! Twelve players remain! And with no reward challenges on the horizon, one is bound to go home! Here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

(Insert Theme Song Here)

* * *

"I wonder how the elimination went for the Leopards," Pearl asked her team, her legs dangling in the air aimlessly.

"I hope Spencer got eliminated," Joshua said. "Dude creeps me out."

"He IS quite strange," Lucky commented.

"So, what's your deal?" Wallace asked Lucky, pointing a pen at him.

"Not much really," Lucky shrugged. "I'm Pika's cousin, so he invited me on the show. That's the story of me."

"I think he means by a strategy stand point," Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Well," Lucky began, biting his lower lip. "My main strategy is to use my rugged good looks."

"Right," Pearl snorted.

"You can see right through me," Lucky smiled.

* * *

"I don't know where all this strategy talk came from," Wallace said, confused. "I was more curious about how much space he takes up. I need to keep my good looks alive!"

* * *

"What's up with her?" Lucky pointed at Brittany, who was hanging her head and holding the half of her necklace.

"No one is really sure," Joshua answered. "There was an old contestant who was really nosy, found out her secret, and then got voted out right after. He came back, accused her of SOMETHING, took half the necklace, then booked it."

"Strange," Lucky said, interested.

* * *

"Chance is knocking," Lucky smiled. "And it'd be rude to leave it out on the front porch.

* * *

"What are we going to DO?" Ax asked the mime on their way back.

Spencer took a sheet of paper, reached into his parcel, grabbed a coconut, shook his head, threw it, then got a pen.

Ax raised an eyebrow, as Spencer found a rock and wrote something down. All the camera can see are the letters 'D' and 'Y'

"Th-that's genius," Ax said, stunned.

Spencer took a bow, handed Ax the paper and mimed away.

* * *

"Brilliant," Ax said. "I don't know how Spencer could think of that."

* * *

"Who are we voting off if we lose?" Annah asked her team uneasily.

"Why do you want to know?" Leroy was leaning against a tree.

"I agree," Ella narrowed her eyes. "What's up with you and being determined to eliminate someone? That'd completely destroy our advantage over Team Kestrel!"

"And what about team Leopard?" Alysson pointed out. "Don't sleep on Spencer and Ax. Spencer may not look like it, but he's quite smart."

"After being on a team with him, I can tell you that personally," Leroy agreed. "We need to target them, because otherwise they'll be wearing us down. A brain and a brawn on the same team is never good for the other teams."

* * *

"Maybe everyone ELSE has forgotten," Leroy said bitterly. "But I haven't. According to Chris, Ella was the one who got rid of Don. Who knows, maybe she's in a secret alliance with Julio to get rid of Brittany. Maybe she's in an alliance with Chris. I don't know! But SOPHIE might." He looked down. "Dumb Ax."

* * *

"Personally, the odds are with us," Ezekiel smiled at his team. "I'm now a brain, Annah's a brain, Alysson is a beauty, Leroy's a mix, and Ella is a brain."

"Yeah," Annah said. "Only one thing missing."

"Really?" Ezekiel said. "What?"

"A BRAWN," Alysson said, ticked off. "I'm not convinced you are a brain."

* * *

"I'm the only beauty on this team," Alysson said pridefully. "And one of only TWO in the game. Myself and Annah. I should probably get Zeke to change Annah's classification."

* * *

"Hey," Annah growled. "Why aren't I a beauty?"

"Because," Ezekiel explained. "Compared to Alysson or Wallace, you are a zombie."

* * *

"Especially in the mornings," Ezekiel shuddered. "You DON'T want to be here in the mornings."

* * *

"AND if I get eliminated," Annah exclaimed. "Who will take care of Drax?" she held out a venus fly trap.

"Drax?" Alysson tilted his head.

She ran over and grabbed him by the shirt collar, picking him up into the air. "FROM. GUARDIANS. OF. THE. GALAXY."

"Let him go!" Ella tried to grab her. "Leroy! Help me!"

Leroy gave a smug grin. "Nah, I'm enjoying this."

"Zeke?" She asked pathetically.

"Me too, eh?" Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

"Let's get ready for bed," Joshua said happily, climbing into his bed, which was above Pearl's.

"Agreed," Pearl yawned. "We've got to get our sleep."

"True," Lucky smiled. "We've got to beat down those Pythons!"

* * *

"Pythons aren't poisonous," Lucky growled. "But I've got to play along for now. Otherwise, they'll see me as a threat."

"What an idiot," Pearl snorted. "He thinks pythons are poisonous."

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Good morning!" Chris smiled.

"Yeah," Ax yawned. "What a great morning."

"Agreed," Spencer claimed, than quickly slapped the duct tape over his mouth and ran to the confession can

"How'd you get a black eye?" Pearl asked Alysson uneasily. He had a massive black eye.

"Do you know about Guardians of the Galaxy?" He asked her.

"Um.. yes?" Pearl nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Alysson said dismissively.

* * *

"What?" Pearl asked.

* * *

"Greetings Kestrels, Pythons, and what used to be team Leopard!" Chris smiled. The cast was standing in front of the Wawanakwa woods.

"Very funny Chris," Ax rolled his eyes.

"It's funny 'cause it's true," Chris winked.

"What's our challenge today?" Annah asked eagerly.

* * *

"What?" Annah asked. "I trust my team as much as I trust Ronan. Not. At. All. I need my team to win, or at least come in second, every game until the merge. Considering that 21 campers have come and gone, I'd say the top nine will be the merge. I need to just win the next three games."

* * *

"Today's challenge is a REWARD challenge," Chris smiled. "So don't try too hard."

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Annah screamed.

* * *

"What's the reward?" Brittany asked tentatively.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Chris smiled again.

Ax muttered something in Spencer's ear. He nodded and casually walked away.

"What the heck was THAT?" Annah growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ax said happily.

Brittany narrowed her eyes, while Ax shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Could you please announce the challenge?" Pearl asked impatiently. "The longer we stay out here, the more germs I get on my skin."

"Seconded," Joshua agreed.

"Fine," Chris whined. "Today's challenge is ice sculpting!"

"Sculpting?" Ax asked.

"Precisely!" Chris smiled. "You'll be picking a name out of a hat. That's the person who you have to create an ice sculpture of!"

"Really?" Annah crossed her arms.

"Yes! And the person who you built an ice sculpture of will have be the judge of your work! Team with the highest total score wins!"

"What if we get a team mate?" Joshua asked. "Then they will automatically give us a ten, right?"

"Then good for you," Chris shrugged.

Each person drew a name from the bowler cap Chris held out.

"Wait..." Ax said. "I'm supposed to sculpt YOU?!"

"Yes!" Chris smiled. "Make it gooooood!"

Spencer held up his paper. It read: Don. He shrugged.

"Looks like I'm doing you," Lucky pointed at Pearl. Then he turned around to face Chris. "Do we get a hammer or something?"

Chris shook his head.

* * *

"After a quick analysis," Lucky claimed. "I can easily conclude that Annah has Alysson wrapped around her finger. MY goal is to make sure they lose the next elimination challenge, and break the alliance in half."

* * *

Spencer grabbed a mallet from his bag and observed it for a second. He shrugged and continued to use it.

* * *

"It's been two HOURS!" Chris complained. "And no one has even completed the challenge!"

"Sorry Chris," Lucky said bitterly. "It's impossible to sculpt without any kind of HAMMER!"

"Suck it up!" Chris whined. "I'll have to skip the next challenge too now! And it was a fun one too!"

"Alright!" Chris growled. "New challenge! You have to carry whatever it is you've made to the finish line at the end of the Wawanakwa Woods. In addition, for ticking me off, Chef will be man hunting you as you carry 200-pound ice blocks on your back. Good luck."

"What?!" Alysson whimpered. "That's insanity!"

"Too bad!" Annah hissed. "We have to WIN this challenge!"

"Fine," Alysson said crossly and put on a cape which draped over his body, and began running.

Spencer had pulled out a rocket from his parcel, and was flying through the air with Ax.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Ax called.

"Is that even allowed?!" Annah exclaimed, watching the rocket zoom to the finish line.

"Sure," Chris shrugged.

Spencer and Ax leapt off the rocket and onto the line.

"First place," Chris said, clearly impressed. "And for your reward." He handed them a piece of paper.

"With this paper you are entitled to-" Ax read. "wait. That means-"

"Yup!" Chris winked. "You hit the nail on the head."

"Come on!" Ezekiel yelled to Ella. "Team Leopard already finished! We have to win to get ahead of-" he got shot with a cannon ball full of pasta.

"I love this thing," Hatchet pat the pasta blasta happily.

The camera pans ahead to Annah, running full speed. Both Lucky and Brittany are ahead of her.

"Ugh!" She spat. "How am I going to catch them?!"

"You can't!" Lucky winked as he and Pearl crossed the finish line.

She ran toward Lucky, but Ax stood in front of him, and Annah was forced to retreat.

Before long it had come down to Zeke, Ella, and Joshua.

"Come on dude!" Lucky exclaimed nervously.

"You can do it guys!" Annah called to her team mates.

Ezekiel crossed the finish line, while Ella lagged behind, and Joshua behind her.

"Come on!" Joshua said, now sprinting.

"Joshua! You've managed to beat out Ella for second place!" Chris announced.

Ella crumpled. "B-but..."

"It was just a reward challenge though," Leroy comforted her.

"I've got a paper that proved otherwise," Ax smiled. The paper he'd gotten from Chris read: 'For this reward challenge, you may choose which team will be going to the elimination ceremony and you will be able to vote.'

"W-WHAT?" Lucky exclaimed. "That's totally broken!"

"Who will be headed for removal town?" Chris asked the not-so-dynamic duo.

"The Pythons," Ax said confidently.

* * *

"I need to get rid of anybody who had a tie to Sophie," Ax said. "Leroy HAS to go, because I'm pretty sure he had a crush on Sophie. If not Leroy, I'll settle for Ella."

* * *

 _ **Elimination Ceremony/ Confessionals (Pythons + Leopards):**_

* * *

"Since I can't eliminate AX," Leroy growled. "I'll be voting for YOU!" He stamped a portrait.

"Alysson's sweet on me, Ella's not too much of a threat," Annah explained thoughtfully. "My only enemy is Leroy!"

"That's show biz," Ella explained, stamping Ezekiel's portrait.

* * *

"My my," Chris examined the paper he held in his hand. "Well, I suppose the first marshmallow of the evening is for Alysson. Congrats!"

Alysson smiled and took the marshmallow from Chris.

"Next person is... Annah," Chris smiled.

Annah claimed her safety, and stood next to Alysson, who looked a bit too eager.

"Zeke my man!" Chris winked.

Ezekiel looked happy as he grabbed the white delight.

"Well... last one of the evening," Chris said. "Between Leroy and Ella, there were five of the seven votes. Yikes. Well, the best loser of the evening is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella. Leroy, you are done for!"

"WHAT?!" Leroy exclaimed. "But Ella cost us the challenge!"

"No," Alysson explained. "AX lost us the challenge. But we'll get him next time. Until then, it's been fun, chum."

"Have a safe flight!" Ezekiel smiled.

"Idiots!" Leroy said unhappily, and prepared his parachute.

"Good luck dude!" Chris winked and pulled the lever.

"GET ELLA FOR MMMEEEEEEEE!" Leroy called as he flew into the distance.

"Ten down, eleven to go!" Chris smiled. You'd better be ready for more twists, turns and big burns on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

 _ **Leroy's elimination wasn't a complete surprise. He wasn't an especially strong character, and with his tie to Sophie, he was either going to be targeted, or completely heart broken over the loss of his lover. His competition with Ax was kind of fun, but in the end, Ax has triumphed once more. The Brittany/ Julio story hasn't been continued all that much, but I can assure, with the recent spotlight on Ax, Brittany and Julio are going to be hogging it once more!**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **-Pika**_


	10. Merger Makers

**_I own nothing except for Lucky and Wallace_**

 ** _Teams currently:_**

 ** _Killer Kestrels: Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Lucky (The Detective), Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Pearl (The OCD Twin)_**

 ** _Poisonous Pythons: Annah (The Strategist), Alysson (The Trap Idol), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy), Ella (The Theater Kid)_**

 ** _Lightning Leopards: Ax (The Strong but Silent), Spencer (The Creepy Mime)_**

 ** _Currently Eliminated:_**

 ** _21st. Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout)_**

 ** _20th. Eliza (The Crazy Crafter)_**

 ** _19th. Ruby (The Shy Twin)_**

 ** _19th. Gabe (The Easy-goer)_**

 ** _17th. Julio (The Encyclopedia)_**

 ** _16th. Nile (The Mythology Master)_**

 ** _Disqualified: Javert (The Anti-Revolutionary)_**

 ** _Disqualified: Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius)_**

 ** _13th: Sophie: (Stereotype: N/A)_**

 ** _12th: Leroy (The Sneaky Player)_**

* * *

"Welcome!" Chris smiled. "Today is it! The day! The big M! The MERGE! Eleven of our campers have survived five eliminations, one double, and even a triple elimination! And yet only these few remain! But, as customary, two campers will be returning to the torture that IS camp Wawanakwa! Who will it be? Who is going to say good-bye in the greatest elimination of all time? All this and more on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

(My new theme song DOES include the people who will return for the merge, so if you want it to be a surprise, don't read it!)

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_**

Algonquin observes two birds in a bird nest with a pair of binoculars

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

Annah pushes a desperate looking Alysson away and looks at Wallace

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

Alysson tackles Wallace into the water, going below the surface

 _ **And I think the answer is plain to see:**_

Julio grins as he watches the two beauties fight

 ** _I wanna be: famous_**

Ax holds up a piece of paper with a marshmallow printed on it triumphantly, wearing Gabe's headset

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Ella winks at the camera, and it blacks out

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Pearl and Joshua row through the water in sync, until Algonquin jumps and sinks their boat, while being chased by the birds he was watching earlier

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

The trio land in the water alongside Julio, who is watching Wallace and Alysson fight

 _ **I'll get there some day**_

Ax looks at the water regretfully, when the six erupt all at once, landing on top of Ax

 ** _'Cause I wanna be: famous_**

Lucky observes the seven knocked out contestant with a clipboard, while Ezekiel gives Ax CPR

 _ **na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Annah runs through the forest, alongside Brittany, who is cowering beside her, while Chef and Chris try and host them with the Pasta Blastas

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

Pearl and Joshua look at each other nervously, but Chris interjects, holding a plate of marshmallows.

* * *

"Yikes," Lucky shuddered. "So Leroy got eliminated then?"

"Yup," Ax nodded. "Hey Lucky?" he asked the detective as he began to walk away.

"What's up?" Lucky asked Ax.

"You, me and Spencer could form a great alliance you know. With the merge coming it's not a bad idea."

"Alliance?" Lucky repeated. "You intrigue me. Go on."

"With Spencer's access to many items, my brawn, and your brain, we could get to the final three."

"Perhaps," Lucky replied. "But you have a massive target on your back because you forced the Pythons into an elimination. It really depends who comes back into the game."

* * *

"Sadly, anyone OTHER than Julio, or Ruby will target Ax," Lucky claimed. "Sorry Ax, but unless those two return, I won't accept your offer.

* * *

"IIIIIIITTTTS MERGE TIME!" Chris said over the loud speaker. "Get down to the campfire pit! Effective NOW!"

The cast rush to the campfire pit.

"The teams are no more," Chris smiled. "And we've selected two cast members to return to the mergers.

* * *

"This is your chance to form the alliance," Lucky said. "Pray for Julio and Ruby."

"Please not Julio," Brittany prayed.

"I already know one of them is going to be Ruby," Pearl said confidently. "I've got no reason to worry."

"Eliza wouldn't be THAT terrible to bring back," Joshua thought aloud.

* * *

"The first contestant returning is a fan favorite," Chris smiled. "It's Julio!"

"GAAAAHHH!" Brittany collapsed.

"Greetings once more," Julio bowed. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, it was very ungentlemanly. I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

"Manipulative, and lots of chivalry," Annah commented. "I like that in a person."

* * *

"Could you please forgive me as well?" Brittany asked the returnee sheepishly.

"I have," Julio nodded. "I was being too nosy for my own good."

"Our second returnee is... Algonquin!" Chris announced. Algonquin jumped from the helicopter above, and landed powerfully, feet first.

"Hello again," Algonquin growled.

"Hello!" Lucky said brightly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Algonquin pushed past him and glared at the former members of the Catfish. Only Spencer didn't seem to care.

* * *

"Algonquin's survival skill aren't going to make voting him out easy," Ax said nervously. "With Algonquin AND the former Pythons both targeting me, I really need this alliance with Lucky."

* * *

"Now, I'll give you guys some time to adjust to the new members of the cast," Chris said brightly. "I'll meet you at 0400 tomorrow morning!"

"When is that?" Alysson asked Algonquin.

"Four AM," Algonquin replied promptly and marched away.

"That guy needs to chill," Wallace claimed.

"Seconded," Julio nodded.

"But four in the morning?!" Alysson whined. "I'll hardly have enough time to wash my hair!"

"Well, good for you, your hair is messy enough as is," Wallace pat Alysson on the head and strode away.

* * *

"Annah like HIM?!" Alysson said, clearly frustrated. "Of ALL people HIM? Ugh... Why not me?"

* * *

 ** _Male (Catfish) Cabin:_**

"Have you thought about my offer?" Ax and Spencer had cornered Lucky.

"Yes," Lucky sounded distracted. "I deny it. Now Algonquin is targeting you, and as much as I like, he would make a terrible enemy."

"Who?" Algonquin asked, walking into the room with a cardboard box.

"Y-"

"No one," Ax cut off Lucky. "What's in the box?"

"You know... survival materials," Algonquin explained. "Pocket knife, duct tape, hunting rifle, all the like."

Lucky, Ax, and Spencer looked at each other nervously.

* * *

"Yeah. If I wasn't convinced before, I am now," Lucky said.

I don't know which scares me more," Ax said. "The fact that every one of those items could kill someone, or the fact that Algonquin has them."

* * *

"Afternoon gentlemen," Joshua said as he and Julio walked into the room, each holding a duffel bag.

"It IS a fine afternoon, isn't it," Lucky said happily. "Not a good day to KILL someone," he said a bit louder.

"Relax," Algonquin rolled his eyes. "I'm wasting this stuff on any of YOU."

Lucky took an audible breath and sat down.

"It's HIM who is going to get it," Algonquin said pointing at Ax.

* * *

"I've got no former connections with Ax," Julio said. "Frankly, if Algonquin kills him, that'd be a really strong competitor out of the game."

* * *

 _ **Female (Mole) Cabin:**_

"Good afternoon," Julio smiled as he walked in.

"What do YOU want?" Brittany asked bitterly.

"Just to offer some Skittles," Julio smiled and gave a bag to Brittany. "As an apology."

"Um.. thanks," Brittany tilted her head, and opened the pack.

"NO!" Annah screamed and ran out of the room.

"What's all that racket?" Pearl asked, not looking up from her sanitizer collection on the bed.

"Well, I'm out," Julio said and quickly left the room.

"Ooh!" Pearl said excitedly. "Skittles!" She took one, doused it in sanitizer, then popped it into her mouth.

* * *

"...Isn't hand sanitizer poisonous?" Brittany asked.

"Sanitizer ISN'T poisonous," Pearl smiled. "I used to pour it over all my meals. I ate one bottle per day."

* * *

"Skittles?" Ella asked. "No thank you, I'd rather have a solid diet so when I get on Broadway, I'll be the perfect actress!"

"When?" Pearl asked. "There's no chance. Don't worry," She smiled and handed her the bag.

"HOW DARE YOU," Ella screamed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yeah," Annah said. "There are only four of us, and it's already chaos."

* * *

"It's challenge time!" Chris announced in the dark. All the campers looked completely exhausted. "Don't worry," he smiled. "All you have to do is get from point A," he pointed to the ground below them to point B, he pointed to the other side of the island, without touching the ground."

"So it's Shawn's challenge?" Julio asked.

"Essentially, yes," Chris nodded. "However. If you swim through the water, half of the time will be shaved off your score."

"Why?" Lucky shivered.

"Because it's infested with some very minor man eating sharks," Chris explained. "And why are you shivering?"

"...It's cold?" Lucky tried.

"You are wearing a trench coat," Algonquin points out.

"Shut UP," Lucky growled.

* * *

Algonquin is holding his hunting rifle. "I believe that Chris left some oil on the island, so I'll just blow the water entirely."

* * *

"READY! SET! GO!" Chris shouted and blew his air horn.

Ax and Algonquin begin swimming right at the start.

"Ha! You'll never beat me!" Algonquin called over the water, and fires his gun. It blows him and Ax into the air, but they overshoot the target.

"Wow, what a fail," Chris laughed.

Pearl, Joshua, and Lucky ride the trees.

"Three two one, JUMP!" Joshua yelled, and he and Pearl jump.

Spencer flied by on a paper airplane, happy as can be.

"How is THAT legal?!" Julio yelled at Chris.

"He had it one him, so it counts," Chris shrugged.

Algonquin shoots down the paper airplane with his rifle, but it costs him the second he needed, because Ax passes him and begins running toward Chris.

"No..." Algonquin said, out of breath, then falls over, as Ax crosses the finish line.

"Ax in first place! And he gets immunity at tonight's vote!" Chris smiled.

* * *

"Great," Algonquin grumbled. "Right now, the weakest contestant is Alysson I'd say. I just have to convince everyone else to vote for him."

* * *

 ** _The Boy Cabin:_**

"Ax?" Algonquin asked.

"What do you want?" Ax growled. "You were going to vote for me, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I've had a change of heart," Algonquin claimed. "Why don't you join me in voting off Alysson?"

"No." Ax shook his head. "You were going to vote for me, until I got immunity and THEN you decided to vote off Alysson."

"You are out of allies already," Lucky said to the Boy Scout. "Good luck surviving tonight's vote."

 ** _The Girl Cabin:_**

"Ella's going home," Pearl said firmly. "She's too manipulative to stay."

"But Algonquin SHOULD go home," Brittany replied.

"Doesn't matter," Annah said. "I'm voting for Ella, like it or not."

* * *

 ** _Elimination Ceremony/ Confessionals:_**

* * *

"Looks like the girls are voting for Ella," Algonquin said. "Guess I'll vote for her too."

"Bye bye Theater Kid," Pearl growled, stamping the picture.

"Boy Scout's going out," Ax grimaced, stamping the portrait.

"She has such a pretty face," Julio smiled.

* * *

"Alright then," Chris smiled. "First marshmallow goes to Ax, who had immunity."

Ax stood up, and took his marshmallow and smiled at Algonquin.

"We got Pearl, Brittany, Lucky, Annah, Wallace, Alysson, Spencer, Joshua, marshmallows for the lot of you!"

The group catch the marshmallows, contented.

"Julio, and Ezekiel, you are also safe."

Ezekiel gets hit in the head and falls over, but Julio catches it with ease.

"Now now... Algonquin and Ella. You two got a lot of votes. Algonquin, Lucky, Spencer, and Ax really don't like you. Ella, you made way too many enemies by booting Don off the island."

Algonquin nervously stares at the marshmallow, while Ella hums a familiar tune.

"Who do you think is out?" Joshua whispered to Pearl.

"Hush," Pearl hissed.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Algonquin. Ella, your enemies have spoken."

Ella stands up serenely and walk toward the Flight of Shame.

"You are going to pay for this," Algonquin growled at Ax.

"Let me know when you hit rock bottom!" Chris yelled. He fired the cannon, sending the war fanatic into the distance.

"Twelve remain! Only eleven can stay! Who will live to see another day? Let the chips fall where they may! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

 _ **I know. All the evidence pointed to Ax or Algonquin getting the boot. But I've got plans for the Algonquin/ Ax duo so, no such luck if you dislike them, I'm sorry. Ella has outlived her usefulness. So, good bye to her. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the episode and I'll see you next time!**_

 ** _Fun fact of the day: Algonquin on my original elimination order was fourth, while Julio was eighth. Wallace was originally going to be the first eliminated, but it changed due to the fact Algonquin was more of a threat._**

 ** _Please vote on my profile for is this cast should return for another season! Until the votes are in, I'll be writing a series inspired by the Random series by TotalDramaFan14. It's a great series, and I highly recommend you check it out!_**

 _ **-Pika**_


	11. Paintball Power

_**I own nothing, minus Wallace and Lucky**_

 _ **Current Cast:**_

 _ **Males: Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Ax (The Strong but Silent), Alysson (The Trap Idol), Spencer (The Creepy Mime), Lucky (The Detective), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Julio (The Encyclopedia)**_

 _ **Females: Pearl (The OCD Twin), Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret)**_

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 _ **21nd.**_ _ **Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout)**_

 _ **20th. Eliza (The Crazy Crafter)**_

 _ **19th. Ruby (The Shy Twin)**_

 _ **19th. Gabe (The Easy-Goer)**_

 ** _18th._** ** _Julio (The Encyclopedia)_**

 ** _17th. Nile (The Mythology Master)_**

 ** _16th: Javert (The Anti-revolutionary) DISQUALIFIED_**

 ** _16th: Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius) DISQUALIFIED_**

 ** _14th. Sophie (N/A)_**

 ** _13th. Leroy (The Sneaky Player)_**

 ** _12th. Ella (The Theater Kid)_**

* * *

"The merge is here at last!" Chris said excitedly. "Our competitors had to compete in a variation of Shawn's challenge in a not so foot race to get to the other end of the island. Thanks to Algonquin, he and Ax had a blast, and he almost shot down Spencer, but in the end, it was Ella who was sent home. Twelve remain and only eleven can stay! Find out who today! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

 _ **Shortened for your entertainment ;)**_

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

 ** _And I think the answer is plain to see:_**

 ** _I wanna be: famous_**

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_**

 ** _Go pack your bags cause I've already won_**

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

 ** _I'll get there one day_**

 ** _'Cause I wanna be: Famous_**

 ** _na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be Famous!)_**

 ** _Whistling Chorus_**

* * *

"So Ella's finally gone, huh?" Annah asked the other two girls.

"Mmhm," Pearl said. "There's no reason for us to be in an alliance."

"Thank goodness," Brittany sighed.

* * *

"Being in an alliance with Pearl and especially Annah was really killing me," Brittany said unhappily. "Plus I'm ninety percent sure that Julio is planning to boot me in this episode... and since there are so many guys, he'll probably succeed!"

* * *

"What's got you down?" Pearl asked Brittany.

"It's just that... if I don't win immunity... I'm toast!" Brittany said unhappily. "Julio CAN and WILL get the votes to boot me off!"

Pearl paused.

* * *

"I don't know if I want to help Brittany or not," Pearl explained. "Julio is too strong for my liking, but that's exactly why I'm don't want to try and help Brittany."

* * *

"Who do you think is going out next?" Algonquin asked. "Since I'll automatically win immunity, who do you think will get the boot?"

"I dunno..." Wallace said sadly.

Lucky looked at Ax uneasily.

* * *

"If Algonquin WINS the challenge, I'll vote out Joshua. He's way too popular..." Lucky explained.

* * *

Algonquin looked at Ax, who was looking at him unhappily. "Problem?"

* * *

"I can't believe that Algonquin managed to stay in the game last elimination," Ax said unhappily. "But, since he DID live the last vote, I've got Lucky and Spencer on my side. as long as I can ensure Algonquin doesn't win, we should be golden."

* * *

"I can't believe that you managed to stay in the game this long," Alysson growled, walking up the hill with Wallace.

"Likewise," Wallace said. "Not that you deserve it." They had reached the top of the cliff, and were continuing their walk.

They had nearly reached the end of the cliff.

"Yeah?" Alysson asked. "Well take this!" He tripped Wallace, sending him flying off the cliff.

* * *

"What the heck did I just do?!" Alysson asked, wide-eyed.

* * *

"What on Earth happened here?" Chris exclaimed, looking at Wallace, who was completely bandaged. "I'm the only one who can harass the contestants."

"He...he... just walked off the cliff?" Alysson said nervously.

Annah stared at him. "Really?"

"I don't know... he's pretty stupid."

* * *

"Maybe Wallace is, but I'm not," Annah growled. "I'm ninety percent sure it was Alysson who knocked my future husband!" She paused. "D-did I say that on live TV?"

* * *

"Since Wallace is too injured to continue, I'll have to give him the ol' heave ho," Chris announced to the top ten.

* * *

"UGH!" Algonquin growled. "Wallace's was a vote I could count on! And Alysson threw him off a cliff! Ax can wait. Alysson's actions are straight up deadly!"

"It's a shame Wallace is gone," Brittany said. "But now I'm in the top ten! For REAL this time!"

* * *

"Since we are all here in the mess hall," Chris said. "Let's get to today's challenge. You'll be shooting each other... with paintball guns."

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Paintball? You are losing your touch Chris."

"Maybe? But when you shoot someone, they'll be eliminated from the game," Chris smiled. He then shot Joshua. "Like so."

"But does this mean...?" Joshua asked.

"Correct!" Chris said happily. "You are out of the game."

"HA!" Pearl said happily. "Screw you Josh!"

Joshua narrowed his eyes.

"And... go!" Chris exclaimed.

Lucky paused. "W-wait... where do we get our guns?"

"In the middle of the forest," Chris said.

* * *

"Of course," Lucky grimaced. "Why would Chris EVER give us a break?" He paused. "No, seriously. Isn't it, like, against the law?

* * *

Joshua was sitting in the mess hall, widdling his thumbs, and looking very ticked off. "Stupid Chris with his stupid show. God, I hate this."

"Oi!" Chris called. "You! Swede guy!"

"What do you want NOW?" Joshua growled. "You already SHOT ME!" he pointed to the paint mark on his shirt.

Chris smiled. "One of my finest moments."

"Yeah," Joshua rolled his eyes irritably. "It was a riot."

"I like to call it a... _refined taste_." Chris said. "Either way, if you do one thing for me, I'll give you immunity."

Joshua grinned. "Ooh! Like hunting the other campers?!" He pulled out a paint pistol.

"No," Chris said. "Also, where did you even GET that?"

Joshua shrugged. "I'm always packing."

"No, THIS is what I want you to do..."

* * *

Lucky walked through the woods cautiously. He looked around in the trees, only to find a gopher.

"Hey!" Alysson called, walking toward Lucky.

Lucky fumbled with his gun before firing a hasty shot.

Alysson quickly moved out of the way, letting the paintball fly past him. "Well, first you REALLY need to work on your aiming. But, more importantly, I'm totally with you and Ax if you want to boot out Charmer."

Lucky paused. "Wow, really?"

"Of course!" Alysson said. "He's the pinnacle of annoying, and to be honest, he's taking away the people I may or may not be interested in."

Julio was hiding on the other side of a tree holding a paint pistol. "Oh really?"

* * *

"See, it's all part of the plan," Alysson smiled. "I'll tell Lucky and Ax I'm on THEIR side, but then just vote out Ax! Then I gain Lucky AND Julio's trust."

* * *

Julio looked into the camera. "It looks like we have a traitor in our midst. Now what to do with a traitor..."

* * *

Ax lumbered around the trees. "I'm going to be terrible at this challenge!" He complained. "I'll be an easy target no matter what!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Lucky smiled, walking into the frame.

Ax smiled. "Hey, ally!"

"What's up," Lucky said briskly. "But no time for that, I've drawn you up a chart," he said.

* * *

"Simple deductive skills," Lucky smiled. "Ax, Alysson, Spencer, and I are in an alliance. Then, Julio, Joshua, Algonquin, and Wallace are in an alliance. Wait! Wallace isn't in the game any more! Then all the girls are free agents, other than Pearl, who I'm pretty sure has a thing for Joshua."

* * *

Spencer mimed his way around, looking carefully through the thicket. Looking over his shoulder from time to time. He was then shot at, barely dodging it. He looked around wildly.

Algonquin leaped from the trees. "Hello Spencer. How might you be today?"

Spender glared at him.

"Oh please," Algonquin smiled. "Angry at me? Why IS that?"

Spencer mimed a big figure and then pointed at him, then pointed at himself (the big figure).

"I can see that," Algonquin said thoughtfully. "But is there any reason for you AS A PERSON not to like me?"

Spencer paused. And thought. The he shook his head.

Algonquin smiled pleasantly, then threw away his rifle, and whipped out a picnic blanket. "You want something to eat?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically.

Algonquin threw him a pack of graham crackers, which Spencer gobbled down.

Alysson then fired at Algonquin, hitting with perfect accuracy, then Spencer, who was also hit. "Traitors," he grumbled. Turning around.

* * *

"What are YOU doing?" Algonquin asked Joshua, who was sweeping the kitchen.

Joshua shrugged. "Chef's on strike, so Chris got me to do all this stuff in return for immunity from tonight's vote.

"Congratulations!" Chris smiled at Joshua. "Since the other campers haven't massacred themselves yet, you win immunity!"

"Awesome!" Joshua pumped his fist. "I won!"

Algonquin smiled enthusiastically at him. "Great job man!"

Spencer gave Joshua a pat on the back.

 **"Challenge is now OVER!"** Chris's voice sounded through the loudspeaker. **"Joshua won immunity! Report to the mess hall for your 'meal', then proceed to the campfire pit! Effective... NOW!"**

"How on Earth did you win immunity?" Lucky asked the Swede.

Joshua smiled. "A magician never reveals his secrets. And, since I won, Chris gave me some decent food!" He pulled out a what appeared to be roast beef sandwich.

"No way!" Julio said happily. "I LOVE me some roast beef!"

Meanwhile at the girl's table...

"Looks like I'm getting tenth tonight," Brittany sighed, looking at her bowl of granite.

"Relax!" Alysson smiled. "Tenth place isn't bad at all!"

"Hello?" Annah asked. "We are here to WIN. NOT to get tenth place. I'll vote with you guys to get rid of Julio I guess.

* * *

"Psh!" Annah snorted. "No WAY. That spaniard is the cutest guy in the game now, now that's Wallace is gone, THANKS ALYSSON!"

* * *

"I'm totally with you if you want to boot out Brittany or Ax," Pearl smiled. "You know as a thank you." She was walking with Joshua toward the campfire pit, while Algonquin and Spencer followed.

"Actually," Julio grinned. "I have a change of plans."

 _ **Campfire/ Voting Ceremony:**_

* * *

"Might as well get my money's worth," Brittany sighed, holding up a picture of Julio and stamping it.

"I've done all I can do," Lucky shrugged. "Alysson told me that Spencer betrayed us. So, we've got five votes, and so do they. At least we can tie?"

Ax stamped a portrait happily.

Spencer looked desperately between two portraits.

Pearl and Joshua stamped in the same place.

"Now to betray Ax's alliance," Alysson said, stamping Ax's portrait. "W-wait... that's who they are voting for, right?"

* * *

"All right!" Chris grinned. "I gotta tell ya, this group is AWESOME! Having two giant alliances against each other? WICKED!"

"Thanks," Annah rolled her eyes. "MARSHMALLOW PLEASE?"

"Right," Chris smiled. "One for Joshua, one for Annah, and one for Brittany!"

"Wh-what?!" Brittany stood up. "I'm NOT going home?"

"Since you GOT a marshmallow, you aren't," Annah said bitterly. "You should really pay better attention."

"Pearl, Spencer, and... Lucky!" Chris announced. "Looks like all the girls are still in the game."

Pearl grinned, getting up to receive her marshmallow. And then sitting next to Joshua again.

"Four campers, three marshmallows," Chris said, looking at Alysson, Algonquin, Julio, and Ax. "Surprisingly, Algonquin, you are safe!"

"Yes!" Algonquin grinned, getting his marshmallow happily.

"Wait..." Alysson said. "How did I get so many votes?!"

Julio winked at him.

"What?!" Alysson said, wide eyed. "N- no!"

"Relax dimwit!" Annah said. "We are going to TIE in votes. Do the math!"

"Ax, you are safe."

Alysson began to tremble.

"Traitor!" Lucky snarled. "Maybe you'd still be in the game if you hadn't flipped!"

"Dear God..." Alysson whimpered.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Julio. Alysson, you've been eliminated."

"NO!" Alysson screamed. "How? How could these people have betrayed me?!"

Julio grinned. "Be careful what you SAY and what you DO."

"You flipped sides you traitor," Lucky snarled. "You got what you deserve!"

Chris strapped Alysson into the flight of shame.

"N-no!" Alysson exclaimed. "Please! I beg you to reconsiddddeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!" He screamed as he flew into the distance.

"We are past the ten way mark!" Chris announced. "Only nine campers remain! Will Ax's alliance be able to stay in the game? Who really controls Julio's alliance? And will all the girls be booted before the final six? Find out HERE! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS!"

* * *

 _ **Yeah. Alysson has been eliminated, and no matter how much I didn't want to do it, in the end, he was meant to get tenth. Also, now the Wallace/ Alysson rivalry has been resolved (Alysson won). I hope you enjoyed and tune in next time!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


	12. The Isle of Idiots

_**I own nothing in this chapter other than Lucky.**_

 _ **Alright guys, going to be honest here. I completely forgot Ezekiel last chapter... sorry Zeke fans.**_

 ** _Current contestants:_**

 ** _Males: Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Guy), Joshua (The Popular Swede), Ax (The Strong But Silent), Lucky (The Detective), Julio (The Encyclopedia)_**

 ** _Females: Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl With a Dark Secret), Pearl (The OCD Twin)_**

 ** _And last but not least, here are the alliances that were formed last chapter:_**

 ** _The Axis of Evil (TDRR anyone?): Algonquin (Founder), Spencer, Julio, Joshua, Pearl_**

 ** _The Alliance: Ax (Founder), Lucky, Brittany, Annah_**

 ** _Neutral: Ezekiel_**

* * *

"Yo!" Chris said, walking up a white path and some stairs, holding a presumably heavy briefcase. "Welcome to the Isle of Idiots! These campers were the ones dumb enough to get voted out by their team mates."

He walked by Wallace, who was still completely concussed. He said something, but it was muffled.

"Save it Fancy Freak," Alysson narrowed his eyes unhappily.

"As you might recall, the campers voted out were sent to Pahkitew Island, but due to a couple of lawsuits claiming it was unsafe," Chris made air quotes at this satement. "We moved 'em here!"

Leroy waited impatiently. "Are the contestants going to get here soon? I want to confront HOMEWRECKER Joshua!"

* * *

"Joshua is a TOTAL homewrecker," Leroy narrowed his eyes. "He dumped Eliza for PEARL?! Wow. Eliza x Joshua was my favorite ship the entire season too!"

* * *

"Do you EVER shut up Leroy?" Sophie asked bitterly.

"Here comes the boat with the cast!" Chris announces, pointing to a luxury liner in the distance.

The camera cuts to Lucky, who is drinking what appears to be tea.

"More tea?" A girl asked. She was slightly tall, with wavy nut-brown hair, a silver-furred jacket, and jeans.

Lucky looked up. "Absolutely.." he scanned her name tag. "..Kelsey."

Kelsey nodded, pouring him more of the tea.

"It's time we talked," Lucky turned around to see his alliance.

Annah yawned. "I'm BORED already." She was holding a venus fly trap, and petting it's leaves gently.

"What's with the stupid plant?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you DARE call Drax the Destroyer stupid!" Annah growled.

* * *

"Great," Lucky narrowed his eyes. "I try and get everyone in the alliance on even terms, but of course 'Mrs. Guardians of the Galaxy' and Secret Keeper have to screw it all up." He looked around at the silvery confessional. "I approve of this design though," he took a sip of tea.

* * *

"Can we please calm down?" Ax sighed.

"Seconded," Lucky agreed. "Either way. Our next target should be Joshua. He won the last challenge, and Pearl likes him. Therefore, we basically eliminate two people."

Ax nodded. "That sounds good."

"What about you two?" Lucky inquired.

"I dunno," Annah said. "I need a promise Brittany gets booted before the top five."

* * *

"At this point, I'm in the clear!" Annah said confidently. "I can switch alliances at any time, since Julio is OBVIOUSLY madly in love with me, and that dooms bossy Lucky, stupid Ax, and untouchable Brittany! Perfect!" She blew a kiss into the camera.

"Annah's like an old shoe," Julio said. "At one point she was slightly desirable. Now she's a waste of space."

* * *

"Could I get some more tea?" Lucky raised his tea cup.

Kelsey refilled it halfheartedly.

"Thank you," Lucky sighed, relaxed, and sat down into a lawn chair.

The camera panned to Algonquin, who clearly had been spying on the whole meeting.

Algonquin ran up to Julio, who was innocently taking a walk across the boat. "Dude you are in trouble!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Julio questioned. "How so?" He continued walking, clearly undisturbed.

"Lucky's planning on taking you out next!" Algonquin said. "We should probably vote him out next, right?"

* * *

"If Annah's an old shoe, Algonquin is a fly," Julio said crossly. "It was NEVER desirable. Unless you are a spider."

* * *

"We are now reaching the Idiotic Isle," Chris's voice sounded over the intercom.

The camera cut to the ten contestants near the pool with the eliminated contestants.

"Hey Ezekiel?" Lucky asked him. "Ever consider joining our alliance?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "I don't give a crap about alliances, eh? Waste of time if you ask me."

* * *

"No care for alliances?" Lucky asked himself. "No matter where we are going, I can assure Ezekiel will be headed home next."

* * *

"Give a hand to my new interns!" Chris announced, pointing to three people standing near the ship. "Kelsey!" The only female winked at the contestants. "Dunban!" A male who leaned against the boat, clearly contented. "And Dickson!" A gruff-looking person looked up, clearly unhappy.

Brittany flinched. "Wh-what? What's HE doing here?"

"You know Dickson?" Algonquin asked with clear interest.

Dickson stood up, clearly disinterested in the Boy Scout's question. "I guess you could say that," he said gruffly. "But don't get any ideas about the two of us got it?" he pointed toward Annah, who was writing something down.

* * *

"Thanks to the fact Brittany shared her secret with me," Julio said, "I can easily black mail her about her relationship with Dickson."

* * *

"I hope you aren't too distracted," Kelsey said, leaning to one side. "We helped create the challenge after all!"

Chris shrugged. "It was an off day."

"What exactly IS the challenge?" Joshua asked, clearly eager to win said challenge.

Leroy narrowed his eyes. "I bet you want to win immunity HOME WRECKER!"

"Home wrecker?" Dunban blinked.

Dickson rolled his eyes. "It means someone who ruined a relationship."

"No!" Joshua exclaimed. "What relationship?!"

Dickson looked clearly dissatisfied. "Although I love a good rivalry, I also enjoy getting to the point. Can you please announce the challenge Chris?"

"Actually..." Pearl paused. "What relationship?"

Joshua swallowed uncomfortably. "N-no relationship. Nothing of the sort!"

"Says you!" Leroy said, clearly on edge. "You liar! To Eliza AND to Pearl!"

"ELIZA?!" Pearl exclaimed. "Of all people?"

"Any way..." Chris smiled. "Today's challenge: Cooking!"

Kelsey grinned. "That one was MY idea."

* * *

"I went to Hershey Pennsylvania last winter," Kelsey explained. "Any kind of chocolate will win for me!"

"Joshua's already on the chopping block," Lucky said. "Why should I stop him from getting the boot? He won immunity last time, so I DON'T need to win this time in order to tie the votes, because Pearl will most certainly vote for Joshua, and then crush him in a tie breaker." He paused. "Strategy is EVERYTHING!"

* * *

"Each of you will get one eliminated contestant to help you forage for food, and be your partner," Chris explained, holding out a hat. "Annah! You'll pick first!"

Annah walked up to the hat, grumbling something that sounded like 'losers'. She reached into the hat and picked up a slip of paper. "Alysson... great," she growled.

"Everyone else?" Chris asked.

The camera cut to everyone having a partner except for Joshua.

* * *

"I hope the poor sap gets Leroy or whatever his name is," Dickson said. "If I've got anything to say about it, Josh is ain't gonna live through the elimination... and I DO have a say in it," he grinned evilly.

* * *

Joshua walked up to the hat, whimpering, "Anyone but Leroy anyone but Leroy..."

"Hey cool!" Chris smiled, looking at the slip Joshua picked up. "You got Eliza!"

"Oh god," Joshua said unhappily.

Eliza walked up to him. "Just promise me this won't be awkward?"

"Sure," Joshua shrugged. Then, he thought a bout something and said: "But only if you get Leroy not to vote for me?"

"How did you know that we were deciding the vote tonight?" Eliza raised and eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"Well, it seems to always happen when an episode takes place at the place where the losers are," Joshua said.

Eliza nodded. "I can get Leroy off your back, but I'm pretty sure he'll only vote for one person."

"Whoever it is, I'll take it!" Joshua shook Eliza's hand happily.

* * *

"The only person OTHER than Joshua Leroy will vote for is... well," Eliza paused. "Tell you what, you'll find out at the elimination!"

* * *

"I'm so glad we got this time together!" Alysson said happily to a clearly irritable Annah.

Annah rolled her eyes. "Got any idea for the CHALLENGE?!" She asked angrily.

"Well," Alysson put his hand on his chin. "We'd need to do something that tastes good, but isn't dangerous to catch." A deer sprang past them. "Like deer!"

Annah looked at the beautiful deer. "Wow, it really is pretty. I'm going to go and touch it!" She said to Alysson, and threw him Drax the Destroyer.

Alysson stumbled a bit, jugging Annnah's favorite thing.

"Pst!" Ezekiel whispered through the bushes to Annah. He said something in her ear.

* * *

"That DIRTY CHEATER!" Annah fumed. "And cheaters DON'T win in my universe. The right universe!"

* * *

Alysson was walking back to camp, holding Drax nervously. "Just a little longer buddy," he said to it. He paused. "Talking to you is a lot like talking to a real person, you know?" He asked Drax.

"What's up with the plant?" Dickson asked Alysson as he walked back into camp.

"Can you hold this?" Alysson wheezed to Dickson. "I've been holding it for an HOUR now!"

Dickson shrugged. "I'm sure I could," he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you put it down?" Dunban asked. He was sun bathing in a lawn chair a couple feet away.

"No!" Alysson yelled. "Annah'd kill me!"

"On the GROUND?" Dickson asked.

Alysson thought for a minute. "Still no. Annah's so secure about that plant, she'll probably check it for finger prints."

"Finger prints on the ground?" Dunban asked. "Dickson, you're good at handling freaks, you did for the one girl, Brittany."

Dickson smiled. "You know what, you are right. Come here Alysson, I got a story to tell you."

"I-I'll hold this," Kelsey said awkwardly, taking Drax from Alysson.

* * *

"Woah." Alysson said wide eyed. "So THAT'S why Brittany gave Julio the boot after telling him. Wow."

* * *

"You've all submitted your foods, and the judges have rated them," Chris smiled.

"I hated everything," Dickson said quickly. "It was dry."

Annah growled. "It's NINETY degrees outside!" She paused. "Where's Drax?" She asked Alysson.

"I gave it to her," Alysson pointed at Kelsey.

"I gave it to him," Kelsey pointed at Leroy.

"I gave it to him," Leroy pointed at the ocean, where a potted plant floated away.

Annah gaped for a second, and the collapsed.

Dickson stood up. "Annah!" He exclaimed, picking up her hand. "Relax! She's got a pulse!"

Brittany and Alysson took a collective breath of relief.

"Listen to me!" Joshua yelled at Pearl. "NOTHING happened between me and Eliza!"

Pearl stalked away. "Yeah, sure. But I can ASSURE you that you'll be on the elimination block tonight."

"According to the judges, the winner is Annah!" Chris announced.

* * *

"Oh dear," Joshua said, slightly crest-fallen. "At least I've got Leroy off my back."

* * *

"The eliminated will choose tonight's loser!" Chris exclaimed, clearly happy with himself. "So, get voting!"

Algonquin and the Axis of Evil stood in the cafeteria. "Tonight, we'll most likely lose Joshua and Pearl," Algonquin explained. "We need a fall back plan. After those two leave the alliance, we'll be forced to retreat thanks to Lucky's stupid alliance."

"I suggest we target Ezekiel next," Julio shrugged.

Algonquin slapped him. "No, you idiot! We need to take out one of THEM!"

"Yes," Julio said snidely. "We will. Eventually Ezekiel will join their alliance, making it much stronger. WE need to target him before that happens."

Algonquin thought for a minute. "Meeting adjourned. We'll need some time to think."

* * *

"Maybe Algonquin does, but I don't!" Julio said. "My next target is HIM, alliance or not. He's way too annoying to stay in the game."

* * *

"Ok then!" Chris said, reading over the votes. "I've tallied the votes."

Kelsey stood next to him, having to lean backwards because of the giant plate Chris made her hold. "Just tell me when you are done," she wheezed.

"The first marshmallow is for... Spencer, who for some reason is still in the game," Chris said, throwing Spencer his marshmallow.

Spencer grabbed it happily and pranced over to Chris.

"And... Algonquin, Brittany, Julio, and... Ax," Chris said, throwing the four their marshmallows.

"Sweet!" Algonquin said, dinking his marshmallow against Julio, who did it half heartedly.

Chris smiled. "Five campers left... one will leave! And it won't be Lucky! Or Ezekiel!"

Lucky grabbed the marshmallow, clearly contented, and Ezekiel got hit in the head with it.

"Annah..."

"Ha!" Annah exclaimed. "I'm going to be safe! Goodbye home wrecker!"

"Stop calling me that!" Joshua growled.

Chris looked at the two campers. "Joshua and Pearl... the two lovers are about to be separated. Which lover will it be? Well it won't be...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joshua. Pearl, you've been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Serve you right," Leroy said unhappily.

Joshua looked at Eliza. "You got Leroy and his alliance to vote for PEARL over me?"

"Yep!" Eliza said happily.

Pearl was strapped into the plane. "Do I really have to ride this thing?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Chris said happily. "Let me know when you've hit rock bottom!"

Pearl and the plane flew off into the distance, and oddly Pearl was silent. The sound was followed by a boom that shook the whole island.

"There it is," Chris smiled. "Who is gonna win the next challenge? Will Julio successfully boot Algonquin? And will Joshua be able to fix his reputation? Doubtful, but find out next time on- say it with me- TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: STARS! Hey, you! Yeah, the one in Seattle! I didn't hear you!"

* * *

 _ **Pearl is one of my favorite OCs ever, so it broke my heart to see her go, but it wasn't the right time for Joshua to leave.**_

 _ **One reason this episode was late! My birthday was actually Friday, and I didn't work on it that day. In fact, I've just finished writing the majority of the chapter (1,367 words!) right now to get it up over the weekend.**_

 _ **Final thing! I promise! Which intern do you want to return to Wawanakwa with the top nine? Disclaimer: THEY WILL NOT BE AN ACTUAL CONTESTANT. Let me know which of the three interns will manage Wawanakwa with Chris and Chef!**_

 _ **You may pick between:**_

 _ **Kelsey**_

 _ **Dickson**_

 _ **Dunban**_

 ** _Vote in a review for this story please! Have a good one!_**

 ** _-Pika_**


End file.
